El Arte de Amar
by MarianaYaneth
Summary: Una Bella de 17 años huye a Italia tras la infidelidad de Edward, su novio de 2 años. Años mas tarde Bella y Edward se reencuentran, ya no son los mismos adolescentes, pero Bella entra en el dilema si deberá regresar con Edward o mirar hacia otro lado, tal vez Edward sea el amor de su vida, o tal vez no. Todos Humanos.
1. Prólogo

**Antes que nada, gracias por el interés en entrar a esta historia.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

Desde que tengo memoria me llenaron la cabeza con tontos cuentos de amor, "_la bella y la bestia", "Cenicienta"..._ todos esos cuentos y las peliculas que vi de niña ayudaron a alimentar mi idea de que el principe azul existe, que una vez que lo encuentras todo irá bien, que yo seré su princesa para siempre y viviremos felices por el resto de nuestras vidas. Lo bueno es que maduré.

Son las vivencias y enseñanzas de la vida lo que al final nos dirá cual es el verdadero sentido del amor y quien es la persona correcta para amar. Son esas vivencias lo que a mí me ha enseñado, que vivir es amar.

Se aman muchas cosas, pero lo que nos marca de por vida, es el primer amor. Yo aprendí que el primer amor no debe ser perfecto, aprendí que el primer amor nunca se olvida y que el primer amor puede llegar a ser tu verdadero amor.

En mis 25 años, descubrí que la unica enseñanza importante, es, precisamente, el arte de amar.

* * *

**Bueno quizás no soy buena escribiendo prólogos, pero ahi va la cosa. Intente no develar tanto de la historia para que conforme pasen los capítulos se vayan imaginando que puede pasar. Por lo general cada capitulo se inspira en una canción, la cual pondré al principio. De igual forma al final pondré la liga al album fotográfico que corresponda al capitulo (si es que hace referencia a imagenes).**

**De mientras, aquí esta la presentación flic . kr/ s / aHsjB92WCu**

**Solo junten los espacios, los personajes se irán agregando conforme avance la historia.**


	2. 1 The Beginning Of The End

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía.**

**La canción es ****_Broken by Lifehouse_**

* * *

[1ro de Enero, 2012]

-Son las 9 de la mañana Bella, despierta o se nos hará tarde! – decía mi insistente amiga mientras me quitaba las cobijas de encima

-Diez minutos más por favor Jane… - le dije mientras me ponía la almohada en la cara.

Me llamo Bella… bueno en realidad Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 23 años y vivo en Seattle junto a mi mejor amiga Jane Vulturi.

Creo que para que entiendan de que va mi historia, es necesario que la entiendan desde que comenzó.

Soy originaria de un pequeño pueblo, Forks en Washington. Viví ahí hasta que a los 17 años, por salud mental y emocional, decidí irme a vivir a Italia con mi madre. Oh si, olvide mencionar, mis padres están divorciados, mi padre es jefe de policía en Forks y mi madre... pues después de que se divorciara de mi padre cuando yo tenía 4 años, se fue a vivir a Italia donde conoció a un buen hombre, Marcus Vulturi. Se casaron y ambos trabajan juntos. Marcus es uno de los dueños de una de las compañías mas importantes de exportación, la cual comparte con sus hermanos Aro y Cayo, además de que de manera independiente tiene en su poder otras pequeñas empresas y bienes raíces.

Yo vivía feliz en Forks con mi padre y mi hermano Emmett que es mayor que yo por 2 años. Soñaba con convertirme en escritora, vivir en Forks con mi familia, casarme, tener hijos y vivir una vida plena y feliz, pero es obvio que las cosas no salen como se planean.

Yo tenía 14 años cuando al instituto llegaron los Cullen. Enseguida me hice amiga de Alice ya que tenía mi edad e íbamos en los mismos cursos. También conocí a su hermano, Edward, un año mayor que nosotras, y que se hizo el mejor amigo de mi hermano ya que estaban en el mismo equipo de futbol. Debo agregar que también estaban los gemelos Hale, Rosalie y Jasper tienen la edad de mi hermano Emmett. Jasper era parte del equipo de futbol y Rosalie y Alice de las animadoras, yo? Bueno, yo miraba desde las gradas, nunca he tenido buen equilibrio y lo mejor que podía hacer es cuidar de la seguridad de mis amigas desde las gradas pegada a algún libro.

Siempre solía esperarlos después de las prácticas, por lo general terminábamos en casa de los Cullen para comer. Los padres de Alice y Edward siempre fueron muy afectuosos con todos nosotros. A pesar de que la hiperactiva y adicta a las compras Alice y la vanidosa y fuerte Rosalie eran mis mejores amigas, siempre tuve una relación especial con Edward, por alguna razón siempre era amable y honesto conmigo, pero bueno, a cuestas también tenía una actitud de flirteo que era parte de su personalidad. En el instituto tenía fama de ser el don juan de las jovencitas, su pálida piel, su cabello bronce y sus ojos esmeraldas le daban un aspecto de dios griego y el nada tonto se aprovechaba de eso, andaba con cuanta chava se le cruzara en el camino.

Desde que conocí a Edward me gusto, y con el paso del tiempo tuve un enamoramiento con él. Pero esta historia empieza cuando yo tenía ya 15 años, Alice 15, Edward 16, los gemelos Hale y mi hermano 17 años.

[Forks, 2003]

Estábamos en una fiesta en casa de los Cullen, Alice siempre daba fiestas por el fin de curso y estas eran espectaculares. Yo como siempre estaba por obligación, sí, Alice me obligaba. Me encontraba sentada en las escaleras que iban a dar a la segunda planta cuando Edward llego y se sentó a mi lado…

**_Flash Back….._**

_-Qué haces sentada aquí Bella? Deberías estar bailando o poniéndote borracha! –me dijo mientras fijaba su vista en el trasero de Jessica que se movía como bailarina exótica a un lado de su novio Mike Newton_

_-Sabes, si Mike se da cuenta como miras el trasero de su novia te golpeará_

_-Ja! Mike no me hace nada, pero te haré caso solo para que tengas el privilegio de poder seguir viendo mi rostro sin marca de golpes, aunque debo decirte que me dicen que me vería mas sexy y salvaje así _

_-Vamos Cullen, bajele dos rayitas a tu ego_

_-No sé porque tú nunca has caído con mis encantos, sé que te gusto – en el instante que dijo eso me puse nerviosa, si me gustaba, pero no era para tanto… creo_

_-Vamos Cullen, lamento no besar el suelo por donde pisas, me gustas es cierto, pero tengo mas dignidad y no seré una más de tus noviecillas con las que te manoseas_

_Se lo dije en el tono más relax que pude, pero me sorprendió cuando giro su rostro y todo rastro de juego desapareció y me miro fijamente muy serio_

_-Contigo sería diferente Bella – se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se mezclo con la demás gente. Yo me quede en shock y no hice otra cosa que intentar olvidar ese comentario._

_Después de eso no hubo otro comentario por parte de Edward, paso una semana cuando acordamos salir a acampar, solo nosotros 6. Rosalie y Emmett tenían días de haberse hecho novios, y sino era ciega, Alice y Jasper iban por el camino. _

_Después de armar las casas de campaña y de cenar, las parejitas se fueron a caminar, solo nos quedamos Edward y yo en el campamento_

_Estaba recogiendo las sobras de comida y guardándolas en un lugar seguro, cuando sentí la fija mirada de Edward detrás de mí._

_-No seas pervertido Cullen, deja de mirar mi trasero_

_-Aunque no negaré que tienes un trasero muy lindo, esta vez te equivocas, no miraba tu trasero_

_-Aja Cullen – seguí recogiendo, me ponía un poco nerviosa que Edward me estuviese observando_

_-Bella, me gustas – soltó sin más, yo me congelé_

_-No digas estupideces Cullen_

_-Es verdad, no estoy intentando meterte mano, ni hacerte caer en mis redes, pero por favor, créeme, me gustas, tengo 16 años y te juro que ya me cansé de mi actitud de don juan, podría decir que o hacía por llamar tu atención pero no es así. Tu no me miras como yo quisiera, te gusta tal vez como te gusta cualquier actor, pero Bella, yo quiero gustarte al grado de que me quieras! Que quieras estar a mi lado, quiero poder agarrar tu mano – y mientras dijo esto lo hizo- y que sea normal y especial a la vez, eres a la chica que quiero a mi lado para caminar por el colegio, quiero acompañarte a tus clases, cargar tu mochila y tus libros, quiero ver películas en tu casa, sentados en el sillón de tu padre, abrazarte y poderte susurrar que te quiero y que no hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar sino ahí. _

_Definitivamente creo que enloquecí, El don Juan Edward Cullen diciéndome todo eso? Me quede con la boca abierta mirándolo fijamente esperando que me dijera que eso era una broma, no tenía sentido, yo no era guapa ni escultural, era bastante sencilla, él no tenía nada que hacer a lado de una persona como yo._

_-Vamos Bella di algo! – apretó con mas fuerza mi mano para sacarme de mi ensoñación – bueno, esta bien, debo agregar que también te quiero meter mano pero es porque te quiero mucho – agrego con esa sonrisa que derrite a toda la población femenina y que no era para mi la excepción, pero eso hizo romper el encanto_

_-Tenía que ser, nunca hablas enserio – hice el intento de alejarme de él pero me lo impidió jalando de mi brazo_

_-Sé mi novia Bella_

_-¿Qué? _

_-Sé mi novia y te juro que te respetaré, serás la única, iremos despacio, tan despacio como tu quieras pero por favor se mi novia – Era mi mejor amigo, miré sus ojos esmeraldas y vi sinceridad en ellos_

_-Edward, yo…_

_-Sé que me quieres, tal vez no como hombre, sino como amigo pero dame la oportunidad de ganarme tu corazón, de demostrarte que te quiero, y te quiero bien… por favor_

_Me quede varios segundos sin palabras, claro que lo quería, muchas veces me pregunté que se sabor tendrían sus labios, posé mi vista sobre ellos y los vi entre abiertos, por inercia mordí los míos y creo que él leyó mis pensamientos porque lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos._

_Era mi primer beso! Edward me estaba dando mi primer beso, no sabía que hacer y él lo noto ya que tomo la iniciativa y sentí como sonrió y tomo uno de mis labios entre los suyos, después sentí su lengua delinear mis labios y sin saber que hacía simplemente los abrí y deje que su lenguaje acariciará la mía… Nos separamos por falta de aire, abrí mis ojos y lo vi mirándome con un extraño brillo_

_-Espero que eso sea un sí Bella_

_-Es un sí Edward, pero por favor, no me hagas daño – le dije lo último como una suplica, ya sabia como era Edward y lo último que quería era ser una más de sus conquistas._

_-Te lo juro Bella, jamás te lastimaré… - y le creí._

**_Fin Flash Back…_**

Esa última frase, más tarde me enseño que no debo creer todo lo que me prometen.


	3. 2 Broken

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**La canción es****_ It's A Heartache by Bonnie Tyler_**

* * *

Me bañe rápidamente y me vestí cómodamente, cuando baje a la cafetería Jane ya me esperaba afuera con un café, lo tomé y nos subimos al auto. Afortunadamente no había mucho tráfico, claro, la mayoría estaba cómodamente en su cama recuperándose de la resaca o simplemente disfrutando, pero nosotras no! Aquí en auto rumbo al aeropuerto. Pero bueno, es Alec, y lo merece.

Cuando llegamos fuimos directamente al tablero de las llegadas, y vimos que hacia unos cuantos minutos el avión donde venía Alec ya había arribado. Fuimos a la puerta por donde saldría y ahí estaba! Jane y yo corrimos a abrazarlo.

- Alec! De verdad es bueno verte! – le dije, casi estoy segura que Jane tenía una que otra lagrima

- Jajaja yo también las extrañé

Alec y Jane fueron mis únicos amigos de verdad cuando estuve en Italia. Mientras abrazaba a Alec me percaté que detrás de él y con una arrogante sonrisa estaba Emilio. Emilio fue otro compañero de la universidad, solíamos salir juntos, nos hacíamos compañía cuando al salir con los amigos todos iban en pareja, Emilio fue un BUEN amigo, y bueno, pues la verdad era algo así como mi amigo con beneficios. Él era moreno, cabello negro y delgado pero atlético.

- Bueno chicas, como verán no vine solo – dijo mientras nos soltaba y volteaba hacía Emilio.

- Emilo me ayudará en unos negocios

- Oh Emilio! Que gusto! – le dijo Jane mientras lo saludaba

- Hola Emilio – le dije mientras lo abrazaba

- Bella, vaya que el tiempo aquí te ha sentado de maravilla – casi me come con la mirada!

Alec se aclaró la garganta

- Bueno, no solo traje a Emilio, les presento a Matthew Thomson

- Matthew, te presento a mi hermana Jane y a mi prima Isabella

- Mucho gusto señoritas – debo decir que me embobe en sus ojos, tenía unos profundos ojos azules y esa sonrisa! Era como juguetona, amigable, por alguna razón me recordó al infantil de mi hermano Emmett, sería él igual? Su cabello castaño ondulado era perfecto, tenía unos pómulos pronunciados dándole aspecto muy varonil, y a diferencia de nosotros, él estaba mas bronceado.

- Isabella? – dijo Alec regresándome a la tierra

- Ahh! Amm el gusto es mío Matthew

- Será mejor que nos movamos de aquí, hice reservaciones en un hotel cerca de su edificio – nos dije Alec mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento. De repente sentí a Emilio caminando muy cerca de mí

- Vaya Bella, no te emocionaste tanto cuando me viste, debo sentirme ofendido?

- Córtale Emilio, vamos a trabajar juntos. – El solo se rio y dio por finalizada la pequeña platica.

Cuando llegamos al hotel los dejamos instalarse y nos fuimos a "desayunar" mas bien era comida pero en fin. Mientras platicábamos en el restaurante, empezó a llover, voltee a ver la lluvia por el gran ventanal y no pude evitar recordar…

**_Flash Back…_**

_Emmett no se tomo muy bien la noticia de mi relación con Edward, él conocía muy bien la fama que se cargaba, pero al cabo de unas semanas empezó a aceptarlo. Nuestros padres nos dieron una pequeña charla y de ahí estuvieron bien con que saliéramos, Charlie no estaba muy emocionado pero lo acepto._

_El tiempo pasó, ya llevábamos casi un año juntos, Edward cumplió cada cosa que me prometió. Solíamos quedarnos los domingos en mi casa en el sofá de Charlie para ver películas y besarnos, con el tiempo nuestros besos se volvían más demandantes, pero sabíamos ponernos el freno._

_Llovía, no era raro en Forks, era mi cumpleaños 16 cuando Edward me dedico una nana que el mismo compuso, cuando finalizo dijo esas palabras tan especiales que jamás olvidaré_

_- Te amo Bella, te amo y siempre te amaré, no puedo creer que siendo tan joven pueda sentir tanto amor por ti, te amo tanto que daría mi vida por ti_

_- Edward – dije a punto de llorar – yo también te amo – lo tome del rostro y lo besé_

**_Fin Flash Back…_**

- Isabella!

- Eh? Qué?

- Dónde estabas amiga – me dijo Jane, todos en la mesa me miraban divertidos

- Ay lo siento, decían?

- Decíamos que Matthew será el abogado en el proyecto de los ferris, trabajará mas adelante contigo para coordinar eso.

- Oh claro, será un placer Matthew

- Lo mismo digo Isabella.

- Pues yo no trabajaré contigo Isa, pero igual podemos vernos para comer o algo, no crees? Será interesante recordar viejos tiempos – al momento en que lo dijo me puse colorada

- Emilio, por favor – Alec sabía de lo mío con Emilio, le incomodaba.

- Ya, solo decía. – La comida transcurrió sin nada relevante después de eso.

Pasamos la tarde juntos y cuando vimos que anochecía decidimos llevarlos de nuevo a su hotel, ya nos habíamos despedido en el lobby. Iba al auto con Jane cuando alguien me grito

- Isabella! – voltee enseguida y vi a Matthew correr hacia nosotros, o mas bien hacía mí.

- Matthew, en que te puedo ayudar?

- Matthew suena muy formal, dime Matt solamente

- De acuerdo, pero solo si tu me dices Bella

- De acuerdo, bueno emm quería pedirte si mañana podrías ayudarme a buscar un departamento. Alec y Emilio dicen que tienen departamentos aquí, solo que no han sido adecuados, pero no planeo vivir con ninguno de ellos

- Amm claro! Será un placer ayudarte Matt

- De acuerdo, te llamo entonces a la hora del almuerzo para quedar, que pases buenas noches Bella

- Igualmente Matt – se dio la vuelta hacia el hotel y me subí al auto, luego me arrepentí…

- Uyy Bella y Matt! Son novios son novios se besan sus bocas!

- Vamos Jane! Ya madura por favor!

- jajaj claro amiga, esta guapo Matt, ojala te dieras una oportunidad con él – su rostro dejo de ser de burla y paso a seriedad – ya paso mucho tiempo Bella, no puedes seguir aferrándote a Edward

- No me aferro a Edward, él esta en el pasado y ahí se quedará

- Sabes que no es cierto, tienes 23 años y la única relación larga que has tenido después de Edward ha sido con Emilio, y bueno, no sé si eso fue una relación ya que solo se acostaban

- No estoy interesada en una relación, además, también salí con ese chico… amm como se llama… Josh!, sí, salí con Josh un par de veces

- Saliste con Josh un par de veces solo por compromiso, jamás paso nada, tus salidas con Josh era como si salieras conmigo, sigo pensando que ese Josh es gay

- Jane por favor.

- Vale, ya no te diré nada, pero en serio me preocupas amiga, no te quiero ver a tus 50 años sola y amargada sin nadie en tu vida

- Vaya, gracias, pero no te apures, no estaré sola y amargada. Gracias por la preocupación.

- Como tú digas.

**_Flash Back…_**

_Estábamos viendo una peli en mi casa, Charlie se había ido de pesca, ya teníamos casi 2 años de relación, yo tenía 17 y Edward 18._

_Ni siquiera estábamos viendo la película, nos estábamos besando y toqueteando _

_- Umm Bella – Edward hizo el intento de quitarme la blusa que traía_

_- umm Edward, no – le dije a como pude, la verdad si quería que nuestra relación pasara a otro nivel, pero no era el momento, no estaba segura aún. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho y lo aparte de mí._

_- No Edward, no es momento_

_- Bella por favor! Ya llevamos 2 años, cuando será el momento? Cuando tengamos 10? Por favor!_

_- Edward solo dame tiempo, por favor – le dije casi en suplica, el suspiro y bajo su cabeza a sus manos_

_- Esta bien Bella, tienes razón, no lo haremos si tu no estas 100% segura, ya no insistiré, te esperare amor – dijo eso y me tomo del rostro, me dio un casto beso muy tierno_

_- Gracias Ed, gracias…_

**_Fin de Flash Back…_**

Esa noche me acosté llorando, la plática con Jane rondaba mi cabeza, ella tenía razón, de alguna manera seguía pensando en Edward, pero como empezar de nuevo cuando el que creí mi verdadero amor me hizo tanto daño. Ya no podía confiar, temía que me volvieran a lastimar. Lloré hasta quedarme dormida, pero fue un error por que lo soñé, soñé con esa noche que cambio todo.

**_Flash Back…_**

****_Edward no volvio a insistir mas con el tema del sexo, de eso ya habían pasado varias semanas, me encontraba de la mano de Edward en la puerta de la casa de Jessica, había hecho una fiesta por el final de los exámenes, cuando entramos la música estaba a todo lo que daba. Había gente por todos lados, bailando, platicando, bebiendo, vi a Alice y Jasper acaramelados en una esquina platicando y a Rosalie y Emmett bailando y comiéndose sus bocas._

_ - Espera aquí amor, iré por algo de beber – me dijo Edward dándome un beso_

_- De acuerdo _

_ Edward se fue y me dispuse a poner contra la pared, no quería terminar en el suelo por algún empujón._

_- Bella! Viniste! _

_- Jacob! Claro, vine con Edward_

_- Oh, y donde está? Tiene tiempo que no lo veo_

_- Fue por algo de beber_

_- Ok, esta fiesta es una locura, tiene rato que Angela y Ben llegaron, pero no los he vuelto a ver_

_- Le diré a Edward y los buscaremos para saludarlos._

_- Claro Bella, bueno, te dejo, voy a bailar, vine con Leah pero fue al baño_

_- Wow Jake, suerte con eso_

_- Gracias_

_Saludé a mucha gente y platique con ellas cuando pasaban por donde estaba yo, ya tenía casi una hora desde que Edward se fue por algunas bebidas, me desesperé y fui a buscarlo, vi a Alice y ella y Jasper se unieron en mi búsqueda, me empecé a preocupar_

_- A lo mejor fue por algo para la fiesta, escuche a Jessica decir que se habían acabado las botanas – dijo Alice_

_- De todas formas, Edward no se iría sin avisarme o pedirme que le acompañara_

_- Tienes razón, vamos a ver a la cocina_

_Cuando entramos vimos a una Angela echan un mar de lagrimas siendo consolada por Lauren_

_- Angie, estas bien?! Que tienes?_

_- Se ha peleado con Ben, los dos están un poco tomados – dijo en voz baja Lauren_

_En el otro extremo de la cocina estaba Ben siendo detenido por Jake, Taylor, Mike y James, Ben se quería acercar pero nadie consideraba eso prudente dado sus estados._

_ - Será mejor llevarla a un cuarto para que se calme – dijo Alice, enseguida la tomamos y la dirigimos escaleras arriba, rumbo a los cuartos._

_- Y si en vez de un cuarto la metemos a un baño? No vaya a ser que quiera sacar todo lo que se metió – dijo Lauren, desgraciadamente al llegar al baño vimos una largo fila para entrar a el._

_- Diablos! – dije – ah en el cuarto de Jessica hay baño, no creo que haya alguien ahí_

_- Vamos entonces – nos dirigimos al cuarto de Jessica que estaba al final del pasillo, había estado tantas veces aquí en pijamadas o para estudiar._

_Lauren tomo la perilla y en ese momento escuche a Ben gritarle de nuevo a Angela, me voltee para decirle a Ben que se apartara_

_- Déjala un rato Ben, ve a descansar – de repente escuche jadeos, enseguida me voltee y lo que vi delante de mí no lo pude creer. Era Edward encima de Jessica en plena faena. El noto la intrusión y volteo, cuando me vió grito_

_- Bella! No es lo que crees – yo estaba congelada, intentando creer lo que estaba pasado ahí_

_- Eres una perra! – fue el frito de Mike para Jessica lo que me saco de mi estado. Edward ya se estaba poniendo sus bóxers. Sentí que alguien me tomó de los brazos y me jalo hacia la salida._

_- Bella! espera, Alice no te la lleves! _

_- Eres un maldito Edward, como pudiste hacerle esto a Bella – le grito su propia hermana_

_ Cuando estábamos en la salida me voltee y alcance a ver a Edward bajando en puros boxers, ya no pude más _

_- Alice sácame de aquí por favor – nos subimos a su auto y arranco hacía mi casa_

_Edward, con una de mis mejores amigas, wow! No me lo esperaba. Fue tan cliché!._

_Cuando llegamos a mi casa me encerré en mi cuarto junto con Alice quien me consoló, no pude detener mi llanto por más que quisiera. A los pocos minutos llegó Rosalie y se estuvo conmigo todo el rato. Entre mis jadeos de dolor alcancé a escuchar los gritos de Edward desde afuera, no lo quería ver, no lo soportaría. Escuche como Emmett salió y le dijo varias groserías a Edward mientras él le rogaba que le dejara hablar conmigo, Rosalie salió corriendo al porche y junto con Jasper detuvieron a Emmett quien ya estaba golpeando a Edward._

_Los días pasaron, Edward se la pasaba en la calle de enfrente, me llamo muchas veces al celular, me mando mensajes, e incluso me mando a decir con Angela que estaría los días que fueran necesarios afuera de mi casa hasta que yo quisiera hablar. _

_Me sentía mierda, humillada, decepcionada, engañada, me sentía incluso poca cosa, esa noche yo planeaba decirle a Edward que estaba lista, que quería hacer el amor con él, pero vaya sorpresa me llevé yo. _

_Una semana después tomé la decisión de irme con Renee, engañé a Charlie todo ese tiempo diciéndole que me encontraba un poco enferma, pero estoy segura que tenía una vaga idea de la situación. Cuando le dije de mi decisión de irme a Italia intento hacerme cambiar de decisión junto con Emmett, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía regresar a la escuela y ver como todos me miraban como la poca cosa que incluso Edward me engañó. Todos intentaron hacerme desistir, pero no fue posible, cuando le dije a Renee que quería irme a vivir con ella para poder tener una mejor educación, se emocionó tanto que a los quince días estaba abordando un avión rumbo a Italia. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y mi padre me fueron a despedir al aeropuerto, mi padre quiso que le prometiera regresar en las vacaciones, pero no lo pude hacer. Edward siguió buscándome todo el tiempo pero todos mis amigos lo alejaban de mí, y se los agradecí. Desde entonces no he regresado a Forks._

**_Fin De Flash Back…_**

* * *

**Gracias a las que me leen y han dejado un Review (Thegirlwithoutname y conejoazul) Y bien, segundo capítulo, ahora sabemos que hizo Edward. Quiero subir por lo menos un capítulo a la semana, voy adelantada en la historia por uno pero vamos lento, no sé que tan larga será, tengo la idea e incluso ya el final en mi mente, pero quiero que todo vaya a buen paso. Este capítulo lo escribí mientras escucha varias canciones de Kenny G, les recomiendo que lo escuchen. La canción de Bonnie Tyler aplica mucho en los recuerdos de Bella, escuchela también.**

**Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

******_Mariana Yaneth_**


	4. 3 What A Feeling

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**La canción es_ B_****_reak Me Out - The Rescues_**

* * *

Al día siguiente pase por Matt para iniciar la buscada de un departamento…

- Te agradezco mucho que me ayudes a buscar un lugar para vivir, no me quejo el hotel, pero si voy pasar tanto tiempo aquí pues mejor un lugar propio. He traido este periódico y he marcado los lugares más cercanos a la oficina. – Cuando dijo eso me sonrio y la verdad me sentí bien, su sonrisa era bastante sincera. Me agradaba Matt

- No te preocupes Matt, es un gusto ayudar a que tu estancia aquí sea la mejor. El periódico servirá, déjame ver… a este esta cerca, podemos llegar a pie.

- Claro! Tú diriges

- Jajaja, por cierto, donde conociste a Alec?

- Fui a un seminario en Italia, acerca de derecho internacional, en el mismo hotel había una conferencia de crisis económica, Alec estaba ahí, en los intermedios nos topamos y nos empezamos a conocer. De eso ya hace 2 años, hace dos meses recibí un correo de él preguntándome si me interesaba trabajar en Seattle y enseguida le dije que sí.

- Wow! Porque el cambio radical? De seguro dejaste una novia, un hogar!

- Para nada Bella – pude notar una leve mueca por su parte, como si recordara algo doloroso – ni novia, ni hogar, mi hogar esta donde este yo, mi familia esta en mi corazón y con eso sobrevivo.

- Vaya, bueno, llegamos, es aquí, entremos.

Entramos al edificio y no estaba nada mal, pero a Matt no le gusto, seguimos el resto del día buscando y platicando acerca de nuestros trabajos, ya solo quedaba un edificio mas que visitar.

- Umm solo queda este

- Dejame ver… WOW! Que cosas jajaja, es mi edificio, no sabía que había un departamento disponible

- Suele pasar, puede que ese sea el bueno

- Bueno, entonces vamos para allá

- Claro, y por cierto, vives sola? – Me sorprendió su pregunta pero igual conteste

- Amm no, vivo con Jane, desde hace un año que llegamos de Italia

- Oh es bueno.

Mas tarde llegamos al edificio, el departamento quedaba dos pisos arriba del mío. A Matt le encantó y se decidió por él. De haber sabido hubiese sido el primero en visitar.

Una semana después Matt se mudo al edificio. Igual empezó a trabajar y me lo topaba de vez en cuando en la oficina. Jane tomó más responsabilidades en la empresa para ayudar en los proyectos de Alec, por lo tanto había ocasiones en los que tenía que viajar a puertos y pasar varios días allá. Empecé a sentirme sola. Matt de vez en cuando bajaba y traía comida, era buen cocinero, comíamos, veíamos una película y se iba a su casa. Todo en plan de amigos y eso me gusto, era muy dulce.

Un sábado estando en casa, habíamos comido y estábamos viendo la película de Siempre a tu lado, la historia de Hachiko, yo era un mar de lágrimas.

- Vamos Bella, no llores jaja, de haber sabido no traía esta película

- Noo es que… - no podía ni hablar, estaba hipando – es tan tierna, yo he… he pensado en tener… en tener un perro, ahora que Jane casi no esta… a veces me siento sola

- ¿De verdad? Un perro es mucha responsabilidad, tú sabes

- Lo sé, crees que soy irresponsable?

- Nooo no, para nada, ¿de verdad quieres un perro?

- [Suspiro] sí, creo que quiero un perro

- De acuerdo, entonces, levántate - casi de un brinco se puso de pie.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - me limpie las lagrimas

- Vamos a conseguirte un perro

Una hora después, estábamos frente a un refugio de mascotas

- ¿Aquí conseguiremos a mi perro?

- Si, ¿ya no lo quieres?

- Claro que lo quiero, es solo que pensé que me llevarías a una tienda de mascotas

- Si, bueno, esto es mejor, todos los perros de aquí no tienen hogar y esperan que gente como tú venga a darles uno, en su mayoría son tiernos, necesitados de cariño, otros se hacen rudos pero tienen un lado agradable

- Pareces conocer mucho de estos perros

- Bueno, de pequeño no me dejaban tener una mascota, así que iba al refugio de animales para convivir con ellos, cuando fui adolescente entre a trabajar de medio tiempo en el refugio. Me gustan los animales.

- ¿Y por qué no te hiciste veterinario entonces?

- Mi padre decía que un veterinario jamás tendría lo que un abogado. Además, no lo quería, me gusta mi profesión.

- Eso es bueno – entramos al refugio y empezamos a ver diferentes perros, todos cachorros, uno de los trabajadores ahí nos iba contando la historia de cada uno, de como llegaron ahí. Quedé verdaderamente encantada con esos perritos, en especial un Terry de apenas un mes de edad, pero mientras avanzábamos a la siguiente jaula, vi en el otro extremo a otro, lucia triste, camine hacía el, de principio como que me ignoro

- Y este? Cuál es su historia? – Matt se volteo y camino hacia mí, viendo al perro y notando la tristeza de este, el dependiente hablo.

- Se llama Peluche, tiene un año y medio, fue rescatado cuando apenas tenía días de nacido, lo trajeron aquí y un mes después fue adoptado, pero desgraciadamente la familia se fue de la ciudad y no quiso o pudo llevárselo y lo regresaron hace apenas dos días. Se llevará al Terry?

- No, me llevo a este, me llevo a Peluche – cuando voltee a ver a Matt este me miraba con una sonrisa de cómplice.

Nos entregaron a Peluche bañado, vacunado contra la rabia y con su cartilla. Tendría que buscarle un veterinario pronto y que le hiciera un chequeo. Era del tamaño quizás de un maltes, peludito, su pelaje era entre cremita con manchones color café

- Pensé que te traerías al Terry, Peluche no es de raza, es una cruza entre un French Poodle y un Maltes – Me dijo Matt mientras me ayudaba a subirlo al carro, el perro se porto un poco hostil conmigo pero con Matt era juguetón.

- Este me conquisto, y ya sepárate de él que luego se querrá ir contigo

- Jajaja, para nada, tiene miedo, es bastante chiqueado, tenle paciencia nada más. Cualquier cosa estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. ¿Cómo le pondrás? ¿Le dejaras Peluche?

- No, se llamará Maximus

- Max? Es demasiado común

- No! Maximus, o Maxi, Max no, Maximus!

- Vale, esta bien.

Fue fácil con Maxi, como dijo Matt, era bastante chiqueon, tranquilo, jugueton, donde yo estuviera, el también. Las cosas con Matt fueron mejorando, la verdad me gustaba estar con él. Los sábados temprano pasaba por mí y por Maxi y nos íbamos a correr a un parque cerca. Matt era bastante agradable, cada vez que le contaba a Jane acerca de él se ponía en plan de cupido.

- No Jane! Ya te dije, solo somos amigos, no estoy interesada en una relación

- Vamos Bella, no pasará nada si lo intentan, a lo mejor hasta te enamoras de él

- El amor es una perdida de tiempo Jane.

Así murió la conversación. Días después decidimos irnos todos juntos a un pub, Alec, Jane, Matt y Emilio, a quien por fortuna no había visto mucho, pero cuando nos veíamos insistía en su coqueteo, sé que sentía algo por mi, pero yo no soy buena para nadie, no puedo amar, no quería hacerle daño.

En la noche del sábado, los chicos pasaron por nosotras y fuimos al pub al que siempre íbamos Jane y yo, Eclipse. Llegando pedimos bebidas, Jane me hizo el favor de quitarme de encima a Emilio y se fueron a bailar, yo me quede en la barra bebiendo y platicando con Alec y Matt. Cabe decir que perdí la cuenta de las bebidas que me tomé, Alec se fue al baño y me quede con Matt, sonó entonces una canción que me encantaba **_Untouched_**, no pude resistirme y tomé de la mano a Matt y lo jale para ir a la pista de baile. Cerré los ojos y me deje guiar por la música, pude sentir las manos de Matt en mi cintura, agradecí que no estuviera tan pegado a mí y me dejara bailar libremente, creo que más bien me agarro para que no me fuese a caer. Brinque y moví las caderas tanto como pude, bailar me liberaba del estrés y si le agregaba todo el tequila que me bebí…

- No me voy a caer! – le grite sobre la música a Matt, para que dejará de sostenerme

De repente hubo un cambio de ritmo cuando termino la canción, empezó a sonar **_Life In Mono_**

- Esta canción me gusta a mí – me dijo Matt al oído, me estremecí, me voltee, el me sostuvo por la cintura y yo pasé mis brazos por su cuello, nos empezamos a mover con el ritmo de la canción. No aparte la vista de sus ojos azules, eran como dos pozos y quizás era por el licor, pero brillaban bastante. El juego de luces en la pista, la música y los brazos de Matt le daban al ambiente un toque sensual y me gusto, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que estuve con un hombre en la cama. Al instante en que pensé eso lo ignoré, era Matt, amigo de Alec, ya lo había pasado con Emilio y no quería problemas.

Cuando termino la canción sonó otra que también conocía, Matt y yo seguimos bailando, también era lenta ( **_The Wordl Is Not Enough_** ), mientras bailábamos vi algo en la mirada de Matt, algo que me gusto y no me gusto.

- Tengo sed! – le dije de repente, me aparte de él y camine hacía la barra, llegamos al mismo tiempo

- Una paloma para la señorita y una Heineken para mí por favor – le dijo al camarero, recordé la mirada de Matt mientras bailábamos y me empecé a reír de nervios

- Que es lo gracioso? – me regalo esa sonrisa tierna suya, alcé la voz por sobre la música y le dije

- Nada nada, es solo que…

- Bella? – interrumpió alguien a mi espalda, oh demonios, esa voz

Me voltee rogando por que fuera una alucinación producto del alcohol, pero cuando lo vi, me di cuenta que no

- Edward – le dije apenas en un susurro.

* * *

**Ya apareció Edward! veamos que hará ahora Bella, que será eso que vió en los ojos de Matt?**

**__****Contestando a la pregunta de Thegirlwithoutname, sí, todos son humanos. DE VERDAD GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS =D  
**

**La historia de Maximus es verdadera, bueno, para mí, así fue como obtuve mi mascota  
**

**Maximus ** : / / w w w . flickr [puntocom] photos /32920796 [arroba] N05 / 7723590554/**  
**

**Estas son las canciones que bailaron:**

**The Veronicas – Untouched ** : / / w w w . youtube [puntocom] watch?v = ykW4rtW2eu0

**Mono – Life in Mono** : / ww w. youtube [puntocom] watch?v =Bz0QeFeHBsk

**Garbage – The World Is Not Enough** : / www. youtube [puntocom] watch?v = WtceXbKIfd0&feature = related


	5. 4 Thinking Of You

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**La canción es ****_White Flag By Dido_**

* * *

_- Tengo sed! – le dije de repente, me aparte de él y camine hacía la barra, llegamos al mismo tiempo_

_- Una paloma para la señorita y una Heineken para mí por favor – le dijo al camarero, recordé la mirada de Matt mientras bailábamos y me empecé a reír de nervios_

_- Que es lo gracioso? – me regalo esa sonrisa tierna suya, alcé la voz por sobre la música y le dije_

_- Nada nada, es solo que…_

_- Bella? – interrumpió alguien a mi espalda, oh demonios, esa voz_

_Me voltee rogando por que fuera una alucinación producto del alcohol, pero cuando lo vi, me di cuenta que no_

_- Edward – le dije apenas en un susurro._

- Bella! Eres tú – y en menos de lo que pensé él me estaba abrazando, apenas y alcance a olerlo cuando esas imágenes de los días felices a su lado cruzaron mi mente, pero después recordé la razón por la que ya no estábamos juntos. Me solté de su abrazo

- Bella por favor escúchame, perdóname – tomé mi bolso y me dirigí a la salida, logré escuchar a Matt que me llamaba pero no voltee.

- Bella! – me grito Edward, me voltee para encararlo con la furia corriendo por mis venas

- Déjame en paz Edward! – él se congelo y pude ver su rostro compungido pero no me importo. No me di cuenta que Matt estaba a mis espaldas y había detenido un taxi

- Sube – me dijo al oído, le hice caso y él se subió conmigo, no voltee a ver a Edward, no quería verlo, el viaje a mi departamento fue en silencio, Matt me acompaño hasta la puerta

- Matt, lo siento, siento que te debo una explicación y…

- No, no me debes nada, solo espero que te encuentres mejor – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacía el ascensor. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que esa pequeña escena fue con un ex novio. No supe porque sentí la necesidad de explicarle a Matt, solo era mi amigo.

Cuando llegó Jane le explique porque nos fuimos sin avisarles

- Ves! Esa es la prueba de que no has superado a Edward, Bella, no te pido que regreses con él, pero debes dejarlo pasar, dejar de odiarlo

Esa noche, para variar, de nuevo soñé con él.

Me desperté muy temprano, a pesar de que era domingo ya de finales de enero. Hice el desayuno y espere a que Jane se levantara, desayunamos juntas y ella se fue a ver a su hermano, el lunes saldrían de viaje los dos y se tenían que preparar, yo hice limpieza en el departamento. Ese día no supe nada ni de Matt ni de Edward.

El lunes salí de trabajar como de costumbre, no vi a Matt en todo el día y extrañé platicar con él. Estaba entrando al estacionamiento cuando alguien me tomo de los brazos, salte del susto!

- Aaaaaaa! – grite asustada, me giré y vi a Edward

- Perdón Bella, no quise asustarte

- Estas loco o que?! Casi me matas!

- Perdón perdón pero necesitaba hablar contigo, por favor Bella tienes que escucharme

- No tengo nada de que hablar contigo – rebusque en mi bolso mis llaves, me dirigí hacía mi auto para subirme pero Edward me tapó el paso

- Quítate! Necesito irme

- No Bella, me tienes que escuchar, ya han pasado 5 años, necesitamos hablar

- No, tengo prisa hazte a un lado o llamo a seguridad, a demás… cómo demonios me encontraste?

- Yo llegué hace unos días a Seattle, no sabía que estabas aquí pero después de verte el sábado solo pregunte, no es nada difícil, diriges una importante empresa en Seattle

- Ya, por favor Edward, necesito irme

- Por favor Bella, escúchame – sus ojos eran de suplica, suspire

- Tienes 5 minutos

- Podemos ir a otro lugar?

- No – fui dura pero no quería pasar más tiempo con él

- Vale, Bella ha pasado tanto tiempo, yo no pude ponerme en contacto contigo después de lo que paso – la mención de ese hecho me dolió – y la verdad es que no tenía mucho que decir, mas que suplicar tu perdón, sé que te lastime, pero Bella, yo te amaba solamente a ti, todavía te amo – cuando lo dijo sentí que mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas – no me alcanzará la vida para pedirte perdón pero quiero hacer todo lo posible por recuperarte, eres mi vida, lo que siempre soñé, te he estado esperando todo este tiempo Bella, por favor perdóname – cuando termino su discurso casi lloraba

- Eso es todo? – trate de ser lo más fría posible

- Sí – me giré hacía la puerta, y antes de entrar le pregunte lo que me carcomía desde hace 5 años

- Lo que paso con… Jessica – me dolía pronunciar su nombre – fue una especie de trampa? Estabas borracho? – le dije, y con la mirada le rogué por la verdad. Él agacho la mirada y contesto en un susurro

- No, no fue nada de eso

- Esta bien, adiós Edward – Me subí a mi auto y cerré la puerta

- Bella! por favor! Tienes que perdonarme! Por favor! – el gritó pero no me importo, me dolía verlo, dentro de mí deseaba que me dijera que había sido una trapa o que estaba borracho, pudo ser una justificación, una estúpida justificación, pero lo único que dejo claro es que se acostó con Jessica estando consiente que yo lo esperaba abajo, que yo era su novia y… no pude más y solté el llanto, arranque el auto y alcancé a verlo por el retrovisor, se quedo parado y vi como llevo sus manos a sus cabellos y los jalo, un gesto de frustración, tan de él.

Conduje lento, ya que las lagrimas me dificultaban un poco ver, cuando llegue al edificio ya estaba mas tranquila. Maxi me recibió muy contento, le di de comer y pedí comida china para mí. Ver a Edward de verdad que me afecto, él seguía resplandeciendo, los años no habían hecho mas que ponerlo mas guapo, ya todo rasgo de niño había desaparecido, todas sus facciones eran ya de un hombre, su cabello lo traía más corto pero seguía siendo desordenado. Verlo removió muchas cosas en mí. Ese día tampoco vi a Matt.

El martes llegué temprano a la oficina y me encontré un humeante café con una nota: "Sonríe, hoy es un bonito día" y así lo hice, reconocí la caligrafía de Matt, me sorprendió su nota, lo más probable es que el si me haya visto ayer y no se me acerco, digo, como sabe que no había sonreído?. Decidí ir a su oficina, un piso mas abajo.

- Buenos días Elizabeth, ya llego el licenciado Thomson?

- Buenos días licenciada, sí, el licenciado Thomson se encuentra en su oficina

- Será que este ocupado?

- No lo creo, llega temprano pero no tiene asuntos hasta dentro de una hora.

- Ok, gracias, pasaré

- De acuerdo. – Desde que Matt estaba aquí entablamos ese nivel de amistad que no había necesidad de anunciarnos.

Pasé a su oficina, estaba de espaldas al escritorio en su sillón, no pude verlo pero sabía que estaba ahí.

- Elizabeth, no es necesario que vengas ahora, dentro de una hora por favor

- No soy Elizabeth pero si quieres que venga dentro de una hora esta bien – Enseguida que me escucho se volteo y pude ver su enorme sonrisa de niño

- Bella! es bueno verte, buen día, toma asiento – Matt me dirigió a una de los sofás que se encontraban en una salita que se encontraba a un lado de su área laboral

- Buen día Matt, casi empecé a creer que me evitabas – tomé asiento y él conmigo

- Para nada, pero pensé que necesitarías tu espacio – Me sorprendió que lo supiera

- Supongo que fue evidente lo que paso en el pub – baje mi mirada, me dolía recordar

- Algo, pero no te preocupes, no pasa nada, ya estas bien? – su mirada denotaba la preocupación que sentía por mí, por alguna razón saber que se preocupaba por mi me hizo sentir bien

- Creo… la verdad no sé, todo es un lio.

- Quieres hablarlo? – lo miré y me inspiro tanta confianza que me solté a contarle toda mi historia con Edward, el escucho en silencio y sin interrumpir hasta que le conté de mi encuentro con Edward en el estacionamiento el día anterior. Esta de más decir que termine llorando. Matt no dijo nada, me abrazo y me dejo llorar, se lo agradecí internamente. Después de unos minutos dijo

- Bella, quizás todavía amas a Edward – levante la mirada hacía él como un resorte, eso ni yo lo sabía

- O quizás no – comento divertido por mi reacción – pero eso no lo sabrás hasta que decidas perdonarlo

- Quieres decir, que debo perdonar su infidelidad y correr a sus brazos? – su mirada se torno rara, como si pensara algo doloroso

- Claro que no, solo digo que, si tanto lo amaste debes perdonarlo, por los buenos momentos

- No Matt, el amor no es eso, engañar no es…

- No Bella, no me estas entendiendo, el amor es muchas cosas, entre ellas perdonar, al decirte que lo perdones no estoy diciendo que dejes pasar por alto lo que te hizo, pero si quieres que tu corazón sane debes perdonarlo y continuar con tu vida. No podrás amar nunca si guardas ese rencor en tu corazón. Edward fue alguien importante en tu vida y lo será siempre, fue tu primer amor, pero nunca sabrás si es el verdadero sino piensas las cosas objetivamente, el rencor te ciega, no te deja creer de nuevo. Bella, tienes que hacerle espacio al amor en tu corazón – mientras me dijo todo esto no quito su vista de mi, y yo no me pude despegar de sus ojos, quizás tenía razón. El silencio se a propio del lugar, nos mirábamos fijamente y de repente me percate que mi mano estaba sobre su pecho, estábamos muy cerca… '_tock tock'_

- Perdón licenciado, no contestaba el teléfono, ya llego el agente O'Donell – dijo Elizabeth del otro lado de la puerta, me separé y me recompuse, ni siquiera me había percatado que el teléfono sonora.

- Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya, gracias por escucharme Matt, de verdad que me has ayudado – sin esperar a que dijera algo más salí casi corriendo de su oficina.

Llegué a mi oficina con el corazón casi en la mano, no sé que paso con Matt en esos últimos segundos, sus palabras hacían eco en mi mente, me puse a trabajar como loca. Al final del día estaba acostada en mi casa y seguía pensando en lo que me dijo, quizás tenía razón, debía perdona a Edward, perdonarlo y continuar con mi vida, eso me haría mejor persona, como dijo, no podía enamorarme si no sacaba el rencor de mi corazón, pero es que el concepto de amor que tengo no es como el que describió Matt, aunque tiene mas sentido lo que él me dijo. No puede ser, estaba hecha tremendo lio.

Los días pasaron, ya estábamos en febrero y mentiría si negara que todos estos días no había pensando en Edward. Analicé cada conversación con Jane y Matt y tenían razón, debía perdonar a Edward. Decidí que cuando lo volviera ver hablaría con él y lo perdonaría.

Era lunes 6 de febrero por la mañana, tenía una importante firma de proyecto por la tarde y estaba apurada verificando que todo estuviese perfecto. Afortunadamente Matt estuvo ayudándome mucho aunque no fuera su deber, de verdad que no sabía como le hacía ese tipo para tener tiempo libre. La reunión fue todo un éxito, todos terminaron contentos y yo logré suspirar de alivio. Estaba tomando mis cosas para por fin salir de la oficina cuando mi celular sonó:

- Jane, que pasa?

- Felicidades Bella!

- Wow! Que he hecho?

- Ya supe que la firma del proyecto fue un éxito

- Vaya que me sorprendes, ya estas enterada y yo aún ni salgo de la oficina

- Jajaja tontita, acabo de telefonear a Matt por un asunto del proyecto con Alec y me lo ha comentado, de hecho, te llamo para que salgamos a celebrarlo

- Jane es lunes, como vamos a salir a festejar en lunes?!

- Bueno, no te he dicho que salgamos a ponernos una borrachera verdad? – era cierto – solo vamos a tomar una copa, además sabes que ya no paso tanto tiempo en Seattle y menos contigo

- Esta bien – suspire – solo vamos tu y yo?

- Si quieres puedes invitar a Matt – dijo con todo de cupido

- Yo solo preguntaba Jane

- Jajaja ya enserio, ya le he dicho, irá con nosotras, Alec sigue en New York con Emilio así que solo seremos nosotros tres

- Vale, donde te veo?

- Nos vemos en media hora en el Pub de siempre, cuídate – y sin dejarme despedir, me colgó, a veces me recuerda a Alice… como me encantaría poder volver a verla y pedirle disculpas por no haberme comunicado después de mi partida. En cuanto deje el celular en mi bolsa el teléfono de mi oficina sonó

- Diga?

- Bella, tienes problemas de adicción al trabajo sabias? Deberías estar ya fuera

- Matt mira quien lo dice, de seguro tú también sigues en tu oficina

- No, de hecho, estoy afuera de la tuya, nos vamos juntos?

- Claro, ahora salgo – tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a salir

Decidimos irnos en el carro de Matt, ya él me regresaría mañana a la oficina. Llegamos en media hora al pub, así que con tiempo de sobra decidimos sentarnos en la barra y conversar.

- Y como esta el buen Maximus?

- Genial, es un buen perro, ya no me siento sola cuando Jane se va de viaje

- Auch! Es dolió, y yo que? Te visito más cuando ella no esta precisamente para que no te sientas sola

- Bueno, si ese era tu plan, no debiste llevarme para adoptar a Maxi

- Umm, ya veré que hacer, tendré que cambiar mis tácticas para pasar tiempo contigo y hacer que me extrañes – cuando dijo eso la sonrisa divertida que tenía por la platica se me congelo, nos miramos fijamente por largo rato hasta que salí de mi estupor

- Como vas en el proyecto con Alec – el dejo su expresión y desvió su mirada hacia la mesa y enseguida se recompuso

- Genial, ya esta casi todo listo, espero que en una o dos semanas quede todo lo legal y empiecen con la adquisición de las propiedades para empezar el proyecto.

- Me alegro, Jane y Alec han trabajado mucho, y bueno tu también

- Jajaja gracias por el crédito

La platica transcurrió agradablemente hasta que llego Jane y se no unió, nos trasladamos a una mesa. Dejamos el tema del trabajo a un lado y le platicamos a Matt de varias de nuestras aventuras en Italia cuando empezamos la universidad. Tan agradable estaba la platica que no me dí cuenta que después de un par de _rusos blancos_ ya estaba un poco mareada. Nos disponíamos para irnos a nuestros hogares, Matt pago la cuenta y me ayudo con la silla cuando me levante y cuando fue a hacer lo mismo con Jane yo me giré para ir a lado de ellos, pero no me percate que un mesero iba pasando detrás de mí con una charola con varias bebidas, caí irremediablemente y desgraciadamente mi mano aterrizo sobre el montón de vasos rotos que iban en la charola del mesero

- Bella! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo Jane y Matt

- Estas bien? – Matt enseguida ayudo a levantarme

- Claro claro, ya era mucho que mi torpeza no hacía acto de presencia – Jane solto un risita pero Matt no, tomó mi mano y la reviso, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sangrando

- Sangre – dije casi en un susurro, y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

_**Que estará pasando con Bella y Matt? ni idea xD**_

_**gracias por leerme, saludos.**_


	6. 5 Start Again

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**La canción es _W_**_**here Does The Good Go By Tegan & Sara**_

* * *

_- Bella! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo Jane y Matt_

_- Estas bien? – Matt enseguida ayudo a levantarme_

_- Claro claro, ya era mucho que mi torpeza no hacía acto de presencia – Jane soltó un risita pero Matt no, tomó mi mano y la reviso, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sangrando_

_- Sangre – dije casi en un susurro, y todo se volvió oscuro._

Cuando logré abrir los ojos, me vi en el asiento trasero del auto de Jane, estaba con mi cabeza recargada en las piernas de Matt mientras el sostenía una de mis manos

- Qué paso? – pregunte, escuche la risilla de Jane, Matt volteo a mirarme y con una débil sonrisa me dijo

- Ha pasado que te has desmayado cuando has visto sangre, no me imaginé que la fuerte y decidida de los negocios de Isabella Swan se doblegara ante un poco de sangre. Vamos a urgencias, a que te vean esa mano – Bufé ante su comentario, intente pararme pero Matt no me dejo.

Llegamos al Seattle Grace Hospital, Jane nos acercó al área de urgencias

- Acompáñala Matt, voy a dejar el auto al estacionamiento, ahora los alcanzo – Matt me ayudo a bajar sin soltar mi mano que iba enrollada en una toalla. En cuanto entramos a urgencias puse mala cara, odiaba los hospitales.

- Disculpe enfermera, la señorita se ha cortado la mano, por favor podría alguien revisarla?

- … claro! Ahora llamo a alguien, que tome asiento en esa camilla por favor – le dijo la enfermera a Matt, claro, después de salir de su letargo, sin duda Matt era guapo, pero era la primera vez que veía a otra mujer quedar prendada de él… y no me gusto.

- Si querías ligar con una enfermera no era necesario que me usaras de excusa – bufé un poco molesta, luego me percate que eso estaba fuera de lugar

- ligar? Claro que no Bella! … acaso estas celosa? – lo último me lo dijo con algo de humor, suspire y me calme

- No Matt, lo siento es que los hospitales me ponen de mal humor

- Bella! que te ha pasado?! – escuchamos un pequeño grito y volteamos… Seattle se hace cada vez más pequeño

- Edward, no sabía que trabajabas aquí – él se acercó, traía un pantalón azul y playera igual y encima la bata blanca. Ahora sé que el sueño de Edward de hacerse médico se había hecho realidad.

- Se ha caído sobre un par de vasos rotos y se ha hecho una cortada, creo que necesitara unos puntos – dijo Matt mientras soltaba mi mano para dejar a Edward revisarla. Note la mirada hostil que le dio Edward a Matt y no pude mas que revirar los ojos.

- Vaya, eres médico? – le dijo con sarcasmo Edward a Matt haciéndolo a un lado

- Matthew Thomsom, abogado, no soy médico pero no requiere ciencia saber cuando una herida es profunda. – le contesto Matt de lo mas calmado, dio vuelta a la cama para quedar a mi otro lado.

- Necesitaras un par de puntos, no es grave

- Lo que dije – susurro Matt con un poco de humor, claramente Edward y yo alcanzamos escucharlo, contuve la pequeña sonrisa que quiso salir, Edward solo bufo por lo bajo.

- Enfermera, tráigame un kit de sutura por favor – la misma enfermera que nos atendió al llegar se acercó y dejo el kit que Edward pidió

- Señor, necesitare que rellene unos formularios de ingreso – se dirigió a Matt, este asintió y se volteo a mi besando mi frente

- Ahora vuelvo – regrese mi mirada a Edward y vi que tenía la mandíbula apretada

- Es tu novio?

- No, es solo mi amigo

- Pues parece que él no lo sabe – me irrito su comentario

- Es algo que a ti no te interesa Edward, por favor termine de ponerme esos punto para que me pueda ir – se quedo callado unos segundos, pude notar que estaba muy lento en lo que tenía que hacer, pude deducir que sus intenciones eran retenerme un poco mas de tiempo ahí.

- Veo que sigues siendo un poco torpe, algunas cosas nunca cambiar – una pequeña sonrisa se asomo – revire los ojos y voltee mi mirada a otro lado

- Desde cuando estás en Seattle?

- Llevo solo un par de semanas, solicité mi cambio para quedar mas cerca de Forks, mis papás siguen viendo ahí

- Ya – suspiro y dejo de suturarme y me volteo a ver

- Bella, de verdad me duele tu actitud hacía mi, sé que me lo merezco, pero ya no sé que hacer para que me perdones, era un adolescente Bella, ya no soy el mismo – Esquive su mirada y recordé todas las platicas con Jane y Matt

- Te perdono Edward – En cuanto dije eso la cara de Edward cambio totalmente a una de felicidad

- De verdad?!

- Sí, de verdad

- Gracias Bella – noté que se contuvo para abrazarme, después de unos segundos agrego

- Y ya que me perdonaste, será que me permitas invitarte a desayunar o comer un día de estos?

- No tientes tu suerte Edward, el que te perdone no quiere decir que quiera ser tu amiga o algo

- Vamos Bella, quiero saber que ha sido de tu vida, quero saber porque no estudiaste literatura como querías

- Edward, te perdono para tratar de ser buena persona, quiero dejar ya todo este rencor que te guardo – vi tristeza en su mirada, era tan hermoso

- Lo entiendo Bella, pero por favor, quiero demostrarte que ya no soy el mismo, tal vez ese rencor se vaya si te demuestro el hombre en el que me convertí – guarde silencio y no dije más, el terminó de suturarme la herida

- Ya estás, como nueva – sonrió de lado y mi corazón brinco, yo seguía queriendo a Edward, o al menos una parte de mí, tal vez sería bueno volver a convivir con él, como dijo Matt, quizás es Edward el amor de mi vida… No! Tonta Bella, el amor de tu vida no te hubiese hecho tanto daño, lo estoy perdonando muy rápido!

- Gracias Edward – En ese momento llego Matt junto con Jane, cuando Jane se percato que era Edward el médico que me atendió se sorprendió bastante pero no dijo nada, lo conocía por fotos.

Cuando ya nos íbamos, lo decidí, me gire hacia Edward

- Búscame la siguiente semana para ese desayuno – apenas y le sonreí vi la emoción pintada en su rostro, seguí mi camino junto a Jane y Matt

El camino de regreso fue de total silencio. Jane nos regreso al Pub donde habíamos estado y Matt se bajo ahí

- Bella, mañana temprano paso por ti – me sonrió y se fue, no me dio oportunidad ni de agradecerle. Con la duda pintada en mi rostro Jane agrego

- Dejo su auto aquí – después de varios minutos agrego – y bueno… supongo que eso de "búscame la siguiente semana" quiere decir que ya perdonaste a Edward

- Eso le dije, pero estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por sentirlo, tal vez si lo conozco como es ahora, olvide el rencor que le tengo – ja! Probablemente ni yo me lo creía pero tenía que intentarlo

- Y Matt? – me miro bastante extrañada

- Qué pasa con Matt? – vi sus cejas casi juntarse, estaba pensando, despues agrego

- Nada – ya no comente nada, quería dejar morir el tema. Ese día no nos dijimos nada mas, Jane se la paso haciendo sus maletas para su viaje de dos semanas, la extrañaría mucho pero eran cuestiones de trabajo, además, estaría con su hermano. Al día siguiente Matt me llevo al trabajo, la plática fue superficial. Después ya no lo volvía a ver esa semana.

A la semana siguiente, recibí la llamada de Edward

- Bueno?

- Bella, cómo estás?

- Bien Edward, gracias, y tú?

- Excelente, bueno, un poco cansado por los turnos del hospital pero ansiando verte – No le conteste a eso, la verdad es que todo el fin de semana me la pase pensando en él y esa salida que le prometí. Notó mi silencio y continúo

- Te hablaba para saber si podemos comer hoy? Puedo acercarme a tu trabajo para que no tengas que ir muy lejos. – después de pensármelo y armarme de valor…

- Esta bien Edward, hay una cafetería a una cuadra de la empresa, te veo ahí a las 3, te parece?

- Claro Bella, ahí estaré – después de eso colgué, tenía trabajo y tenía que terminarlo antes de mi cita con Edward… cita? Solo es una comida!. Media hora mas tarde escuche a mi secretaria decirme que Matt quería verme

- Hazlo pasar Carol – Enseguida vi entrar a Matt, vestia una camisa gris, la corbata en un tono mas alto y un traje negro, se noto que hoy no se había rasurado… casi se me cae la baba pero me recompuse enseguida

- Matt, a que debo el honor de tu visita? Te desapareces, ni parece que somos vecinos

- Graciosa Bella, cómo va tu mano?

- Mejor, gracias Matt

- De nada, venía a invitarte a comer, ya que no nos hemos visto en un par de días, es momento de ponernos al corriente – me encantaba que Matt fuera tan alegre, no era como Emmett, su cara y sus facciones de repente me recordaban a un niño, pero su alegría no era así, era más madura, mas noble. Intenté pensar en alguna excusa o mentirilla para no decirle que iba a comer con Edward pero mi boca me ganó

- Lo siento, ya he quedado – estúpida Bella! giro su rostro como viendo los cuadros que estaba en las paredes, mantuvo su alegría y me dijo sin mas

- Has quedado con Edward – no me pregunto, afirmo

- Sí – dije apenas en un susurro, no sé porque me daba un poco de pena decirle eso, él me dijo que tenía que perdonarle _y también dijo que no debía correr a sus brazos_, estúpida conciencia!

- Yo lo siento Matt, pero podemos comer mañana

- No pasa nada Bella, mañana estará bien – se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir agrego

- Suerte con tu comida – y cerro la puerta

Faltando 15 minutos para las 3 salí de mi oficina con rumbo a la cafetería donde vería a Edward, cuando llegué ya estaba ahí, miraba hacía la calle, incluso a lo lejos me percate de una ojeras en su rostro

- Hola – tomé asiento frente a él, enseguida se giró y sonrió

- Bella! lo siento, no te vi llegar – se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que me dejo un poco descolocada, cuando recupere el hilo de mis pensamientos dije

- no-no pasa nada

La mesera se nos acercó y para variar y como pasaba cuando salíamos hacia años, la mesera ni me volteo a ver, solo se dirigía a Edward

- Que van a ordenar? – molesta levante un poco la voz para hacerme notar

- A mi me traes una ensalada de pollo por favor, con aderezo de mil islas y un refresco por favor

- Lo mismo que la señorita por favor – agrego Edward evitando mirar de mas a la mesera, supongo que se dio cuenta de mi actitud pero no dijo nada, la mesera se fue

- Entonces, dime Bella, por qué no Literatura? – suspire y evitando mencionar la razón de mi estancia en Italia y mi depresión le conté

- Mientras terminaba la preparatoria trabajaba ayudando a Marcus en su empresa, era algo de medio tiempo, al finalizar la escuela ya sabía lo suficiente de negocios para encargarme de pequeñas cosas, así que Marcus me empezó a dar mas responsabilidades y me gustó, entonces decidí estudiar Economía y Mercadotecnia.

- Vaya, si que cambiaste entonces, en los negocios hay que ser un poco fría y dura, no?

- Así es, pero tu ayudaste mucho en eso – en cuanto dije eso me quise morder la lengua

- Lo siento

- No! No pasa nada, lo entiendo Bella, no pretendo que ignores todo lo que paso, sé que fue mi culpa y mucho es que aparte de perdonarme estés aquí sentada conmigo – no levanto la vista, y lo agradecí porque no me consideraba capaz de sostenerle la mirada – Pero Bella, ya no soy el mismo, he madurado, soy responsable y creo que buena persona, tuve bastante tiempo para asimilar lo que hice y para lamentarme, no he dejado de amarte – y con eso mi pobre corazón empezó a acelerarse – y quiero demostrarte que ahora valgo la pena, no te pido una oportunidad para que lo intentemos de nuevo, pero si para que nos conozcamos, tu no eres la misma y yo tampoco, ya no somos esos niños

Me tomó un poco procesar todo lo que dijo, tal vez yo hice mucho drama en el pasado, que hubiese pasado si yo no tuviese a nadie en Italia, ni medios para hacer ese viaje, me hubiese tenido que quedar en Forks y soportar tener que verlo en la escuela, quizás lo hubiese superado, quizás no seriamos amigos pero no le guardaría el rencor que le tengo, quizás hubiese estudiado Literatura, quizás…

- Esta bien Edward, conozcámonos, pero te pediré paciencia porque para mi no es fácil borrar el pasado, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo, tampoco ha sido fácil para mi, tengo una vida ahora, un trabajo y amigos, y tu no eres mi prioridad, ya no

- Lo entiendo – En ese momento llego nuestra comida, comimos y platicamos cosas triviales, como música, películas, en esos aspectos Edward no había cambiado mucho, seguía gustando de la música clásica, en cambio a mi, me gustaba casi cualquier tipo de música, cosa que antes no.

- Ha sido realmente bueno platicar contigo Bella – no estábamos despidiendo a la salida de la cafetería

- Lo mismo digo Edward, ahora me tengo que ir a la oficina

- Entiendo, te puedo llamar la próxima semana?

- Claro

- Ok, entonces, te veo luego – se acercó y nos dimos un beso en la mejilla, me giré y camine hacia la empresa, en el camino me puse a pensar que antes solía sentir una corriente eléctrica ante el toque de Edward, aún lo sentía pero era menos intenso.

A la mañana siguiente, esperé hasta medio día para tener noticias de Matt, pero no hubo ninguna, llame a su oficina y su secretaria me dijo que había salido a arreglar unos asuntos, le deje dicho que me buscará cuando llegara pero al final del día no supe nada de Matt, en el estacionamiento no vi su auto y supuse que no llegó. Por alguna razón me sentía mal por haber rechazado su invitación de ayer, pero no tenía de otra. Pasó el miércoles, el jueves. El viernes no tuve tantos pendientes así que deje que mi secretaria se fuera una hora antes, a la hora en que yo juntaba mis cosas escuche que tocaron la puerta

- Pase – y ahí estaba el desaparecido, apenas y lo mire, entro y se sentó frente a mí con su sonrisa de niño bueno

- En que te puedo ayudar Matt? – estaba un poco enojada si, no me gustaba su distanciamiento solo porque no pude ir a comer el lunes con él.

- Ummm pareces un poco molesta – levante mi vista hacía el y levante una de mis cejas en un gesto para que entendiera que no andaba de humor

- Ok, si me desaparecí estos días pero es que tuve bastante pendientes, Alec y Jane me han estado enviando trabajo y bueno, me tienen algo ocupado

- Y si estas ocupado que haces aquí? – ya estaba lista, me colgué mi bolso al hombre y me dirigí a la salida ignorando a Matt

- Ey! Espera, vamos Bella, no te enojes tanto, cuando te enojas frunces mucho el ceño, te quedará una arruga – no me había percatado de eso, me giré y relaje mi rostro, suspire y me tranquilice

- Vale Matt, disculpa mi humor, no ha sido buen día – le mentí

- No te apures. Me voy de viaje esta noche, Alec me pidió que le acompañara en la revisión y la firma de un contrato en New York, así que me ausentaré, pero llego el martes.

- Ok, no hay problema, me los saludas – me giré de nuevo, ya quería llegar a mi departamento, entre al ascensor pero Matt evito que este se cerrara

- Espera Bella – le miré con la cejas levantadas invitándolo a que hablar, y que notará mi prisa de paso

- Llego el martes, y pues el martes es 14 de febrero, tu sabes ese rollo, y bueno quería invitarte a salir, que dices? – me quede sorprendida ante su invitación, esa fecha no me gustaba

- Veras Matt, esa fecha para mi no …

- El 14 de febrero es un día para celebrarle a los amigos, eres mi amiga y quiero pasarlo contigo, estas ultimas semanas ya no te he visto mucho y te extraño – me tomó con la guardia baja, no sabía que decirle, el continuo hablando en su intento de convencerme

- Mira, abrieron un karaoke en el centro y quiero ir a conocerlo, no es que cante bien pero es bueno dejar salir nuestro cantante interior, ya Bella, no me hagas rogarte por favor – me tomó unos segundo pero acepte.

- Estas bien, iré contigo – por la cara que puso pareció que le había dicho que le dama un millón de dólares. Se quito de la puerta del ascensor

- Entonces, tenemos una cita - qué?! Y entonces ya no le pude decir nada, el ascensor se cerro y ya no le pude decir que no era una cita, sino una salida de amigos, genial Bella!

El fin de semana me la pase haciendo limpieza en el departamento, llevé a Maximus al veterinario y adelante trabajo de la oficina. Era lunes 13 de febrero y para variar sonó mi celular, por lo ocupada que estaba ni siquiera miré quien era

- Bueno

- Bella, buenos días, como estás?

- Oh Edward, estoy bien, gracias y tú?

- bien gracias – sonaba alegre, supongo que ahora si durmió mas

- Llamaba para invitarte a cenar mañana, que dices?

- Cenar? Mañana? – no puede ser

* * *

**Con quién pasara Bella el 14 de febrero?**

**Así viste el guapo de Matt flickr [puntocom] / photos/ 32920796[arroba]N05/ 7751415810/in/ photostream/**

**El capitulo que sigue es de mis favoritos, no se lo pierdan  
**


	7. 6 Singing Opportunities

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**La canción es ****_Chances By Five For Fighting_**

* * *

_Era lunes 13 de febrero y para variar sonó mi celular, por lo ocupada que estaba ni siquiera miré quien era_

_- Bueno?  
- Bella, buenos días, como estás?  
- Oh Edward, estoy bien, gracias y tú?  
- bien gracias – sonaba alegre, supongo que ahora si durmió mas  
- Llamaba para invitarte a cenar mañana, que dices?  
- Cenar? Mañana? – no puede ser_

- Sí ya sabes, como amigos – aja, cena como amigos mañana 14 de febrero  
- Lo lamento Edward, pero no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer  
- Por favor Bella, es mi noche libre del hospital, oh bueno, si quieres puedo llevar la cena a tu departamento, sería mas fácil – arg como decirle que iba a salir con Matt  
- Edward, no estaré en mi departamento  
- En tu oficina? – suspire  
- No Edward, ya he quedado para mañana  
- ah, esta bien, entonces otro día será Bella, adiós. – y colgó, sin dejarme decir nada mas, vaya, hombres!

Antes de salir a comer me llego un mensaje de Matt "_Paso por ti mañana a las 9pm, intenta no darme un paro cardiaco con tu hermosura y prepara esa aguardentosa voz tuya;) " _ja! Aguardentosa la de él, no una maravilla cantando pero me defiendo lo suficiente. Baje a comer a la misma cafetería donde me vi con Edward hace una semana, en esa comida fue otro, ciertamente era mas maduro, pero bueno, 5 años han pasado, ya es médico y es obvio que con el tiempo maduraría, no tocando temas del pasado la comida con él fue bastante agradable. Me seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza su declaración de amor. Quizás cualquier otra mujer con los antecedentes hubiese perdonado a Edward y no volverlo a ver, pero como siempre me ha gustado complicarme más la vida había aceptado algo así como una amistad con Edward. El resto del día tuve bastante trabajo, de nuevo volví a llevarme trabajo a casa. Me dormí a las 10pm, no quería andar desvelada para poder aguantar mañana.

Era ya martes 14 de febrero, y si lo hubiese olvidado al llegar a la oficina me hubiese acordado, al llegar a la recepción del edificio había un hermoso ramo de flores rojas, cabe decir que la recepcionista estaba mas feliz que de costumbre así que deduje que alguien se las había regalado. Yo no odiaba el 14 de febrero, pero no me gustaba la fecha los primeros años en esa fecha recordaba mucho a Edward y me la pasaba llorando, después simplemente fue un día más que procuraba pasando trabajando, Emilio solía invitarme a salir ese día pero siempre le rechazaba. Cuando llegue a mi oficina mi secretaria tenía otro arreglo en su escritorio, por lo visto todas recibieron algo hoy, me alegraba por ellas.

- Buenos días Carol, bonitas flores  
- Buenos días Licenciada, gracias – contesto con una sonrisa que me recordaba al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Cuando entre a mi oficina me sorprendí, en medio de mi escritorio había un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas con otras flores.

- Carol, quien trajo esas flores? – me asome a su escritorio y le pregunte  
- Un repartidor, no me dijo quien las envía, pero el arreglo trae una nota – dijo bastante feliz, fingí una sonrisa y me metí de nuevo a mi oficina, busque la nota y la encontré.

"_Ni todas las flores del mundo bastarían  
para igualar la hermosura de tu sonrisa.  
Espero que sigan siendo tus favoritas.  
Feliz Día.  
Edward_"

Tenía que ser, sonreí antes el gesto, las rosas rojas solían ser mis favoritas, después de lo sucedido simplemente dejaron de gustarme por recordarme siempre a Edward. Tantas cosas que dejé por él. Ese día mande por comida para comer en la oficina, quería sacar la mayoría de pendientes, pedí a Carol que me limpiara la agenda para mañana para solo dedicarme al papeleo. Eran ya las 4 cuando vi el reloj, faltaban dos horas para salir y me empecé a sentir nerviosa, que me pondría? Matt dijo que era un karaoke, no debía ir tan elegante pero tampoco tan fresca. En momentos como estos eran cuando mas pensaba en Alice, la extrañaba, rompí contacto con ella para dejar todo lo que tenía que ver con Edward atrás, tenía tiempo queriendo buscarla, pero me daba mucha vergüenza, después de 5 años y apenas aparecer… El punto era que necesitaba ayuda, no podía llamar a Jane porque se la pasaría molestando, lo que menos quería era eso, y aparte que por alguna razón se llegase a enterar Alec o Emilio. No me quedaba de otra, mi única salvación sería Rosalie, solo esperaba que no estuviese ocupada, cada que le hablaba a Emmett para saludar también charlaba brevemente con ella.

- Bueno - Contesto al segundo tono  
- Rosalie, es Bella, cómo estás?  
- Bella! que sorpresa, yo estoy bien gracias y tú? Hace semanas que no llamas  
- Estoy bien y bueno, ha tenido bastante trabajo, te llamaba para pedirte un poco de asesoría  
- Asesoria? Amm claro, dime en que te puedo ayudar?  
- Ammm veras, voy a salir con un amigo, iremos a un karaoke, pero bueno, no sé que ponerme realmente, no tengo idea de que tan elegante o tan fresca debo ir, no es una cena! Ni cita! Ni nada, solo una salida como amigos – no sé porque tuve la necesidad de explicar, Rosalie solo empezó a reírse  
- De verdad que me sorprendes, una super mujer de negocios que suele vestir siempre bastante bien y ahora estas nerviosa porque no sabes que ponerte, eres sorprendente – siguió riéndose y yo solo bufé  
- Me ayudaras o seguirás burlándote de mí?  
- Va, a ver puedes….

La platica duro unos 20 minutos, mande saludos para mi hermano y para su pequeño Eliot. Cuando volví a ver el reloj ya eran las 5, no pude más y tomé mis cosas y me salí.

- Carol, me voy, vete tu también, no es necesario que te quedes  
- Gracias Licenciada! – contesto bastante emocionada.

Llegue a mi departamento y enseguida puse la bañera a llenar, tomaría un baño relajante antes de poner manos a la obra y arreglarme. Estuve alrededor de 40 minutos en la bañera, salí y me puse a secar mi cabello, como tenía tiempo de sobra me preparé algo muy ligero de cenar, quizás en el karaoke comiéramos algo, pero si no era así no llevaría el estomago vacío, prendí la tele y me entretuve un rato. A las 7:30pm empecé a peinar mi cabello, lo deje suelto y pronuncie un poco más mis ondas. Tal y como me dijo Rosalie me puse una blusa blanca cuello 'V' y unos pantalones negros, encima un saco gris oscuro. Me maquille ligeramente y me puse accesorios simples [VER FOTO]. A las 9 en punto estaban tocando el timbre, tomé un bolso pequeño y corrí a la puerta, la verdad estaba un poco nerviosa. Cuando la abrí me quedé sin aire. Matt se veía bastante bien, tenía una camisa en un tono lila bajito, un saco gris, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos negros [VER FOTO], estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con una rosa blanca que sostenía cerca de sus labios y sonreía bastante coqueto.

- Buenas noches Bella – me dio la rosa y todavía yo en la lela* la sostuve, salí de mi letargo. De repente apareció Maximus y brinco sobre él efusivamente.  
- Ey! Como estás chico!  
- La colocaré en un florero, pasa – fui a la cocina y saque un florero pequeño, le puse agua y la acomodé en el centro del comedor  
- Entonces Bella, me has extrañado estos días – dijo como si nada mientras seguía jugando con Maxi  
- Vaya que sí – conteste sin pensar y cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije intente arreglarlo fallidamente  
- Quiero decir, claro, Maxi te extraña y pues ya ves como es, no hemos ido a correr tu sabes – no quise voltearme a mirarlo porque lo mas probable era que estuviera roja como tomate.  
- Claro – dijo en un tono bastante divertido, espere a que el rubor desapareciera.  
- Ya esta, vámonos  
- De acuerdo.

Subimos a su auto, mantuvimos una charla para ponernos al día sobre el tiempo en que no nos vimos y por fin 30 minutos después llegamos, claro, había un tráfico enorme. El lugar estaba bastante bien, era en tonalidades claras, como entre rojas y crema. No era muy grande ni muy chico, entrando se podía ver la barra y en frente había unas mesas con sillones, tenían finta de cafetería, más al fondo estaban otras mesas mas bajas con unos sillones que se veían bastante cómodos y en frente de estos estaba un pequeño escenario con micrófonos y pantallas adelante y atrás. El lugar estaba lleno, la mayoría eran parejas jóvenes y uno que otro grupo de amigos, en el escenario estaba un chico cantando, o intentando, una canción de Lifehouse, todo tenía una onda romántica, y ahí me cayo como balde de agua fría, Matt dijo la verdad ese día en el ascensor, esto era una cita. Los nervios no se hicieron esperar, una mesera se acercó a nosotros

- Buenas noches, bienvenidos a la casa del árbol – vaya nombre, cuando lo dijo me percate de una enorme pintura de un árbol en el fondo del escenario  
- Buenas noches, hice una reservación, Thomsom  
- De acuerdo, puede esperar de mientras en la barra, revisaré que su mesa este lista  
- Gracias. Pasamos?  
- Eh? Si, claro! – de acuerdo, estaba bastante nerviosa. Nos sentamos en la barra y enseguida el barman se nos acercó.  
- Que van a tomar? – Matt me miró para que pidiera primero. Y ante situaciones extremas, medidas extremas  
- Tequila – Matt solo sonrío, como si fuera chiste  
- Tequila para la señorita y Whisky para mí por favor – En cuanto nos trajo nuestros tragos me tomé el tequila de un solo trago  
- Vaya, tienes sed – voltee a mirarlo y le sonreí  
- Calla y pídeme otro – pasamos 10 minutos ahí, yo me tomé 3 tequilas y el 2 whiskys, la mesera nos aviso que nuestra mesa estaba lista. La mesa estaba justamente frente al escenario, en ella había un pequeño libro, que cuando lo abrí me percaté que era un catalogo con todas las canciones para poner cantarlas. Quizás fue el tequila que bebí, pero sonreí y recordé el mensaje del día anterior de Matt

- Con que voz aguardentosa, ahora veremos si es cierto, tome un papelito y anote una canción y se lo día a la mesera.}  
- Jaja, con que el tequila era para el valor  
- No, no necesito alcohol para ponerte en tu lugar – la siguiente ronda de bebidas siguió siendo whisky para él pero yo empecé a pedir palomas* Matt pidió una orden de botanas frías, era queso, salchicha y otras botanas. De repente el animador anunció que la siguiente canción sería Candyman y enseguida supe que era mi canción, me invito a pasar al escenario, subí y justamente en ese momento iba pasando una mesera y entre las bebidas llevaba un chupito de tequila el cual arrebate y me lo tomé mientras sonaba los primeros acordes de la canción, las mujeres que estaba en el lugar al reconocer la canción chiflaron

_After all you put me through  
you´d think i despise you  
but in the end, i wanna thank you  
´cause you make me that much stronger_

La letra empezó aparecer en las pantallas, se escucho a gente cantando también y eso me motivo, empecé a moverme de un lado a otro miraba directamente a Matt y empecé a adoptar una actitud agresiva en mi baile

when i, thought i knew you  
thinking that you were true  
i guess i, i couldn´t trust  
called your bluff, time is up  
´cause i´ve had enough  
you were, there by my side  
always down for the ride  
but your, joy ride just came down in flames  
´cause your greed sold me out of shame

after all of the stealing and cheating  
you probably think that i hold resentment for you  
but, oh no, you´re wrong  
´cause if it wasn´t for all that you tried to do  
i wouldn´t know just how capable i am to pull through  
so i wanna say thank you

´cause it makes me that much stronger  
makes me work a little bit harder  
it makes me that much wiser  
so thanks for making me a fighter

A estas Alturas ya todas las mujeres y uno que otro hombre me acompañaban en la canción, Matt sonreía y aplaudia. Yo seguí mi baile agresivo,

made me learn a little bit faster  
made my skin a little bit thicker  
makes me that much smarter  
so thanks for making me a fighter  
never saw it coming  
thought i would forget  
but i remember, i remember  
i´ll remember, i´ll remember

Antes de terminar la canción me baje del escenario y me pare enfrente de Matt para bailar, le estaba cantando a él para demostrarle que no tenía una voz aguardentosa.

´cause it makes me that much stronger  
makes me work a little bit harder  
it makes me that much wiser  
so thanks for making me a fighter  
made me learn a little bit faster  
made my skin a little bit thicker  
makes me that much smarter  
so thanks for making me a fighter

Cuando termine la canción todo el lugar se desato en aplausos, mi ego creció un poco. Matt se levanto y me abrazó. En cosa de segundo me di cuenta de la intención de la canción, no era a Matt a quien se la canté, sino a Edward, pero él no dijo nada.

- Me has dejado sorprendido Bella – me paso mi bebida, deje el micrófono en el escenario y me senté, pedí otro tequila, Matt pidió una cerveza.  
- No te da pendiente de que me tengas que llevar cargando hasta mi casa por borracha? – le pregunte  
- Para nada, Alec me dijo que tienes bastante tolerancia al alcohol, o bueno, mas bien al tequila, porque no te de cerveza o whisky y caes enseguida  
- Vaya, no sabía que era platica entre tu y mi primo – de fondo se escucho a otro hombre cantar algo mas rock, después de mi actuación el ambiente se torno con canciones mas del estilo, cual 14 de febrero?!  
- Bueno, tenía que preguntar cosas básicas para no regarla, no crees?  
- Ok, lo entiendo, de verdad gracias, no me había divertido tanto  
- Y eso que apenas va una canción Bella  
- Es cierto… yo llevo una y tu ninguna, no me trajiste para ser el espectáculo, tu también tienes que pasar  
- Claro, ya he pedido mi canción  
- No me he dado cuenta!  
- Ya me escucharas, no soy Robbie Williams pero me defiendo  
- Ya lo quiero escuchar  
- Lo harás, Bella quiero hablar de algo contigo – detuve mi expresión de euforia y lo miré  
- Claro, dime  
- bueno, veras…  
- Es momento de otro amigo más, que pase Matt al escenario – grito el presentador por el micrófono. Matt me sonrió y paso al escenario, puso el micrófono a su altura, los primero acordes se dejaron escuchar y de repente se levanto el cuello de su saco

_Well I guess it would be nice  
If I could touch your body  
I know not everybody  
Has got a body like you, mmm_

Me quedé sorprendida, quien viera al abogado!

_But I've got to think twice  
Before I give my heart away  
And I know all the games you play  
Because I play them too  
Oh but I  
Need some time off from that emotion  
Time to pick my heart up off the floor  
Oh and when that love comes down  
Without devotion  
Well it takes a strong man baby  
But I'm showing you the door_

Movía las caderas como George Michael! Tomaba el micrófono con todo y soporte y se movia de un lado a otro del escenario, pero siempre viéndome a mí, me empecé a poner roja

_'Cause I gotta have faith_  
_I gotta have faith_  
_'Cause I gotta have faith, faith,_  
_'cause I gotta have faith-a-faith-a-faith_  
_Baby_  
_I know you're asking me to stay_  
_Say please, please, please don't go away_  
_You say I'm giving you the blues_  
_Maybe_  
_You mean every word you say_  
_Can't help but think of yesterday_  
_And another who tied me down to loverboy rules_

Todo el lugar coreaba la canción, las mujeres le chiflaban y le decían de cosas por su mover de caderas, se veía sexy y divertido a la vez, tomo el soporte del micrófono y lo uso como gruitarra mientras cantaba.

_Cuz I gotta have faith  
Mmm I gotta have faith  
Because I got to have faith-a-faith-a-faith  
I gotta have faith-a-faith-a-faith_

Termino la canción quedando frente a mí, su mirada era retadora, me carcajee y le aplaudí como todos los demás. Tomo un trago de su cerveza y se dirigió hacia el animador, no sé que le dijo pero el animador asintió. Matt regreso y me sonrio, me sonreía mucho y me gustaba que lo hiciera, su sonrisa era contagiosa.

- Eres bueno Thomsom  
- Gracias Swan – nos reímos por llamarnos por nuestros apellidos  
- Quiero una oportunidad – soltó de golpe, yo me quede helada  
- Quiero que me dejes conquistarte, demostrarte que soy una opción, que te puedes enamorar de mí  
- Matt yo… yo no te convengo, estoy, estoy herida, eres genial, un gran hombre y yo solo te haría daño – precisamente en ese instante las canciones fueron de tintes románticos. Matt bajo la mirada, sonrió y volvió a mirarme  
- No me conoces Bella. Mis padres se divorciaron hace 6 años, fue un poco doloroso, no podía concebir la idea de verlos separados. Me casé saliendo de la universidad con mi novia de la prepa, Kasey - en ese instante creo que se escucho un jadeo de mi parte, no sabía que Matt fuera casado, su vista se mantuvo en la cerveza que tenía en sus manos – estábamos muy enamorados, ella era profesora, una noche se quedo hasta tarde en la escuela donde trabajaba porque tuvo junta con los padres de familia, me hablo y me dijo que ya iba para la casa, en ese momento puse la cena a calentar, paso una hora y me empecé a preocupar porque no llegaba, la escuela no estaba lejos, estaba apunto de marcarle cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó. Mi esposa había tenido un accidente, un hombre tuvo un paro cardiaco al volante y estrello su camioneta contra el carro de mi esposa. Conduje como loco para llegar al hospital, pero cuando llegué ella ya había fallecido. Mi matrimonio duro solo año y medio, tenía 23 años y ya era viudo. – Yo mantuve total silencio, podía sentir que incluso el alcohol había dejado mi cuerpo, sonrió y levanto su vista hacia mí  
– Yo también estoy herido Bella, yo también he sufrido, pero creo todavía en el amor, creo que puedes quererme como yo a ti, sé que es poco el tiempo que te conozco, pero te pido una oportunidad de enamorarnos, de cuidarnos mutuamente y de – en ese momento escuche el nombre de Matt, el animador lo llamaba para pasar al escenario otra vez, el me sonrió, se levanto sin decir nada y se dirigió al escenario, la música empezó y él tomó el micrófono en sus manos y fijo su mirada en la mía.

_Chances are when said and done  
Who'll be the lucky ones who make it all the way?  
Though you say I could be your answer  
Nothing lasts forever no matter how it feels today  
Chances are we'll find a new equation  
Chances roll away from me  
Chances are all they hope to be_

La música consistía solo en una guitarra, Matt no retiro su Mirada de mi y yo no pude hacerlo tampoco, se veía realmente hermoso ahí de pie cantando para mi, la letra de la canción me estaba diciendo mucho, estaba intentando creerlo.

_Don't get me wrong I'd never say never  
'Cause though love can change the weather  
No act of God can pull me away from you  
I'm just a realistic man, a bottle filled with shells and sand  
Afraid to love beyond what I can lose when it comes to you  
And though I see us through, yeah_

Chances are we'll find two destinations  
Chances roll away from me  
Still chances are more than expectations  
The possibilities over me  
It's a fight with two to one, lay your money on the sun  
Until you crash what have you done? Is there a better bet than love?  
What you are is what you breathe, you gotta cry before you sing

_Chances, chances  
Chances lost are hope's torn up pages  
Maybe this time_

Solo la voz de Matt se escuchaba en todo el lugar, las luces se habían tornado tenues

_Chances are we'll be the combination  
Chances come and carry me  
Chances are waiting to be taken, and I can see  
Chances are the fascinations  
Chances won't escape from me  
Chances are only what we make them and all I need_

Todo el lugar se levanto y le aplaudió, el agradeció, dejo el micrófono y bajo con una enorme sonrisa, a pesar de lo que le había pasado, perder a su esposa, el seguía sonriendo, siempre sonriendo. Mi novio de dos años me engaño y yo hui a otro país y odie cada cosa que me lo recordara, corte contacto con mis amigos, no volví a visitar Forks, y él, perdió una esposa y seguía sonriendo "_Yo también estoy herido" _entendí sus palabras, lo que yo había vivido no se comparaba con el dolor de él.

- No quiero que me tengas lastima por lo que te conté, estoy bien, te lo juro, no te mentiré al decirte que lo tengo superado, es algo que creo nunca lo superas, pero tengo 25 años y todavía puedo enamorarme, todavía siento y no tienes idea de mucho que ya te quiero, – puso una mano sobre mi mejilla derecha – eres maravillosa y te mereces volver a creer en el amor. – suspiro - Entonces… me dejas conquistarte? – seguíamos de pie, frente a frente, su tacto era tan suave, se sentía cálido, se sentía bien, no era como la corriente eléctrica que sentía cuando Edward me tocaba, esto era bastante tranquilo, cerré lo ojos y me deje llevar  
- Sí – apenas y susurre  
- De acuerdo, sentémonos entonces Bella – quito su mano de mi rostro y tomo una de las mías y me jalo hacia el sillón donde nos sentábamos, la verdad creí que me besaría o algo pero no paso, drásticamente cambio de tema, fue como si esa platica no hubiese sucedido, le pidió otra ronda de bebidas a la mesera  
- Entonces Bella, ya vi que tu y yo somos una bomba cantando – el lucia bastante relajado, contento, y si él podía, yo también  
- Eso parece mi estimado  
- Es hora de los retos señores! A la primera pareja que pase al escenario y cante la canción que aparecerá en la pantalla se lleva de premio una botella de tequila!, preparados? Listos? – grito el animador sacándonos de nuestra platica, Matt me miro y entendí esa mirada como una invitación a participar, y claro que lo haría!  
- Ya! – grito el animador y en la pantalla principal apareció…

* * *

**Qué canción habrá aparecido en la pantalla? podrán cantarla Bella y Matt?**

***Lela: es como estar distraída o embobada  
*Paloma: bebida a base de tequila, limón, sal y refresco de toronja**

**Las canciones que interpretaron**

**Bella – Fighter by Christina Aguilera youtube [puntocom] / watch?v =PstrAfoMKlc**  
**Matt – Faith by George Michael youtube [puntocom] / watch?v= 6Cs3Pvmmv0E**  
**Matt – Chances by Five For Fighting [acústica] youtube [puntocom] / watch?v= MNZT8i0imOo**

**Como lucen**

**Bella Karaoke - flickr [puntocom] /photos /32920796[arroba]N05 /7764298112 /in/photostream**  
**Matt Karaoke - flickr [puntocom] /photos/ 32920796[arroba]N05 /7764296166 /in/photostream**


	8. 7 Making Points

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**La canción es ****_Love Is On The Way_**_** By Saigon Kick**_

* * *

_- Entonces Bella, ya vi que tu y yo somos una bomba cantando – el lucia bastante relajado, contento, y si él podía, yo también_

_- Eso parece mi estimado_

_- Es hora de los retos señores! A la primera pareja que pase al escenario y cante la canción que aparecerá en la pantalla se lleva de premio una botella de tequila!, preparados? Listos? – grito el animador sacándonos de nuestra platica, Matt me miro y entendí esa mirada como una invitación a participar, y claro que lo haría!_

- Ya! – grito el animador y en la pantalla principal apareció… _"Bennie And The Jets" _claro que me sabia la canción, la consideraba un clásico, pero aun con todo lo que me bebí no me atrevía a subir a cantar esa canción, los primeros acordes sonaron, pero nadie subía, Matt volteo a verme y por su mirada supe que el también la sabia, escuchamos como volvieron a repetir los primeros acordes, Matt se levanto y se subio al escenario y empezó la canción

_[Matt]Hey kids, shake it loose together  
The spotlight's hitting something  
That's been known to change the weather_

Con seña me invite a pasar y subí con él

_[Matt]We'll kill the fatted calf tonight  
So stick around  
You're gonna hear electric music  
Solid walls of sound_

Me puso el micrófono cerca para que lo acompañara en la siguiente estrofa, y claro que me sabía esta canción

_[Bella y Matt]Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet  
But they're so spaced out, B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets  
Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful  
Oh Bennie she's really keen  
She's got electric boots a mohair suit  
You know I read it in a magazine  
B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets_

Le quite el micrófono y cante la siguiente parte sola mientras el bailaba lento pero gracioso a un lado de mi

_[Bella]_Hey kids, plug into the faithless  
Maybe they're blinded  
But Bennie makes them ageless  
We shall survive, let us take ourselves along  
Where we fight our parents out in the streets  
To find who's right and who's wrong

_[Bella y Matt]Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet  
But they're so spaced out, B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets  
Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful  
Oh Bennie she's really keen  
She's got electric boots a mohair suit  
You know I read it in a magazine  
B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets_

Al terminar se dejaron escuchar los aplusos

- Felicidades a esta hermosa pareja! Se han ganado su botellita! – El animador nos extendió la botella de tequila, brinque de la emoción, era la primera vez que iba a un karaoke, soy mas cantante de baño.

- Bien Isa, tenemos una botella que tomarnos! – me dijo un muy animado Matt, era la primera vez que la veía así, casi eufórico.

Un poco de luz se filtraba por la ventana y me daba de lleno en la cara, bufé molesta, no me quería levantar, sentía el cuerpo pesado, mi cabeza me dolía y me sentía súper deshidratada. Me puse la cobija en la cara para poder seguir durmiendo, no se porque había luz tan temprano… temprano… MIERDA! A como pude mire el reloj de mi cómoda

- LAS 9AM! Debería estar en la oficina! – Me levante casi a rastras, la resaca me podía más. Me di un baño rápido, me vestí normal, una blusa de oficina blanca y una falda negra, mis zapatillas negras y poco maquillaje, no tenía ninguna reunión hoy así que no tenía que ir TAN arreglada a la oficina. Apenas entre a la cocina por café y dos aspirinas, salí echa humo… Iba en el auto y para colmo había trafico, mi celular empezó a sonar

- Bueno? – conteste un poco molesta  
- Buen día Bella, como que estas un poco molesta  
- Oh Edward, lo siento  
- No te apures, llamaba para invitarte a tomar un café o algo a medio día, pero si estas muy ocupada lo entiendo  
- Edward, lo siento mucho pero me he levantado tarde, apenas voy a la oficina y hay bastante trafico, tal parece que hoy no es mi día  
- Vaya, y a que se debió el despertar tarde, tu cita de anoche fue hasta muy tarde – casi juraría que lo ultimo lo dijo apretando los dientes, hay cosas que no parecen cambiar  
- Algo así… podemos hablar luego, voy conduciendo  
- Claro, adiós – y colgó, creo que se molesto.

- Buenos días – pase como rayo y apenas y salude a mi secretaria, en cuanto me acomodé en mi sillón ella paso a mi oficina  
- Buen día licenciada, la llamaron de la oficina de New York, el licenciado Vulturi – Alec, era lo mas seguro, demonios, no volveré a salir entre semana  
- Ok, gracias, comunícamelo por favor  
- Claro señorita – y salio de mi oficina, me puse a lo mío en lo que me pasaban la llamada con Alec, mi teléfono sonó

- Bueno  
- Bella! cómo has estado? A que me extrañas verdad prima? – Alec andaba de buen humor, siempre era así  
- Alec, estoy muy bien gracias y tú? No te he visto mas que la vez que llegaste a Seattle, ya te gusto New York?  
- Ay prima, no es el caso, pero ya sabes que los negocios lo requieren, ah! Por cierto, perdóname por quitarte a Jane, el día de ayer de seguro la pasaste sola – por su tono de sarcasmo supongo que ya sabe de mi salida con Matt  
- Vaya, que rápido vuelan los chismes  
- Ya sabes, a Jane le gusta cuidar de la gente que quiere  
- Seguro, cuidar  
- Jajaja, ya pues, ha sido bueno hablar contigo Bella, Jane se regresa la siguiente semana, y yo espero verte pronto, cuídate mucho por favor  
- Claro Alec, gracias por estar al pendiente  
- De nada, adiós prima  
- Adiós.

Que rápido se enteraron de mi salida con Matt… Matt, será que lo que me revelo de sus sentimientos haya sido verdad o solo lo alucine? Después de bebernos casi media botella de tequila, decidimos parar, Matt dijo que estaba un poco mareado así que decidió dejar el carro y tomamos un taxi, en cuanto llegamos a mi departamento me dejo en la puerta, sin decir nada, solo viéndonos, tenía las mejillas un poco coloradas por el alcohol, lo más seguro es que yo también, pero me gusta el sonrojo de él, se despidió de mi con "buenas noches" me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Era un buen hombre, de verdad que no quería hacerle daño.

Comi en la oficina, tenía horas que reponer, dos horas después recibí un mensaje de Matt "_Anoche fue maravilloso, gracias por compartir el día conmigo, tenemos que repetirlo de nuevo pero en un fin de semana_" sonreí con su mensaje, Matt era un buen hombre. Ese día me fui tarde de la oficina. No vi a Matt el resto de semana, pero sí nos mensajeamos, era irónico estando en el mismo edificio. Eso sí, todas las mañanas de esa semana llegaba a la oficina y mi café favorito estaba ahí, estaba de más preguntar quien lo dejaba ahí.

Jane llego el viernes en la noche, le conté lo que había pasado con Matt y las atenciones que había tenido esos días, se emociono, yo también lo estaba pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en Edward, no me había hablado y yo no pensaba hacerlo, sí soy un poco orgullosa. Desperté el sábado a las 8am con un poco de mal humor, mi periodo había llegado y los cólicos me ponían de mal humor, desgraciadamente no era la única porque Jane andaba igual. A las 9am sonó el timbre, Jane y yo estábamos tiradas en el suelo frente a la tv viendo _Piratas del Caribe_ en la sala tomando un té y desayunando fruta

- Vas – le dije sin quitar la mirada de la tv  
- Yo por qué?! Levántate tú, no me siento bien  
- Yo tampoco, vas  
- Tú! – me rechisto  
- Tú estas más cerca de la puerta – el timbre volvió a sonar  
- Argg! Te ahorcaré Isabella Swan – se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta  
- Aja, seguro – le susurre.

Pasaron unos minutos y no fue hasta que escuche gritar a Jane que me levante y corrí a la puerta, error.

- Y que si estoy en mi maldito periodo?! No soy la única! Bella esta igual – me congelé por la declaración a gritos de Jane, y mas cuando vi que quien estaba en la puerta con ropa deportiva y una botella de agua era Matt, de seguro venía por mi para ir a correr. En el momento me puse como tomate, pude sentir mis orejas calientes y toda la cara igual, casi lloro de la vergüenza. Matt abrió enormemente los ojos, abrió su boca como para decir algo, pero se arrepintió, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Jane azoto la puerta tras de él.  
- Que demonios te pasa?! Porque diablos le gritaste eso a Matt, eso es privado Jane! No tienes que andar diciéndole a la gente que estoy en mi periodo?! Estas mal o que? Te golpeaste tu pequeña cabeza?! – le grite mientras caminaba detrás de Jane quien se dirigía de nuevo a la sala, estaba furiosa por la vergüenza que me hizo pasar, aunque claro, ella también se exhibió.  
- Ese cabrón quería que fuera a correr! A correr sintiéndome yo mal! El que se golpeo la cabeza fue el.  
- Pues hubieses declinado la invitación de manera cortes no gritándole nuestras intimidades  
- Ya Bella por favor no hagas tanto drama – me dijo de lo mas tranquila. Bufé y me fui a mi habitación, no quería seguir gritándole, me encerré y busque mi celular, no sabía si llamar a Matt para disculparme o mandarle un mensaje… estaba muy avergonzada, como pedir disculpas?! Estaba en el dilema cuando escuche otro grito de Jane, salí corriendo como cohete antes que dijera otra estupidez. Cuando llegue a la entrada Jane abrazaba a Matt y le quitaba una bolsa, salio corriendo a la cocina.

- Hola – susurré, estaba roja de la vergüenza  
- Buen día Bella – el sonreía, yo sonrojada muerta de la vergüenza y él sonreía  
- Lo que dijo Jane hace rato...  
- No importa! – me interrumpió  
- Bella! Matt nos ha traido helado! Pasa Matti, estamos viendo una película – dijo Jane mientras salía de la cocina e iba de nuevo a la sala  
- Matti? – dijimos Matt y yo al mismo tiempo, vaya, al menos ya no es un "cabrón" como hace rato dijo.  
- Gracias por el helado, le has alegrado el día, pasa – me hice a un lado y caminamos a la sala  
- No te apures, me toco crecer con una hermana mayor, en umm.. esa situación le gustaba comer helado, supuse que era buena idea para ustedes… - dijo muy bajito. Me sonroje aun mas, llegamos a la sala y Jane estaba tirada con niña chiquita frente a la tele y comiéndose ella sola un litro de helado  
- En la mesita esta el suyo con cuchara – dijo sin voltearnos a ver, iba a decirle a Matt que se sentara, pero él se tiro en el suelo como Jane  
- Vamos Bella, elije helado… aunque nada mas queda arandano y napolitano…  
- Napolitano esta bien para mi – me senté en medio de Jane y Matt, el me dio el bote de helado y la cuchara  
- Arandano?  
- Si, me gusta, a ti no?  
- Ammm creo que no  
- Ohh vamos, mira – destapo su bote de helado, tomo un poco con la cuchara y como si fuera niña pequeña me lo puso en la boca, me mostré un poco renuente – abre la boca, tienes que probarlo, ándale aahhh – no pude evitar reírme y escuche a Jane reír también, abri la boca y probe de su helado…. Estaba bueno!  
- Ves! Te gusto.

El resto de la película y las que le siguieron estuvimos platicando y haciendo bromas, a la hora de la comida Matt pidió comida china y tirado en el suelo comimos, de a ratos cambiamos de posición o nos sentábamos en los sillones. Cerca de las 8pm Matt se levanto y anuncio que se iba, se despidió de Jane y yo lo acompañé a la puerta.

- Gracias por el helado, por la comida y por pasar tu sábado con nosotras  
- No hay nada que agradecer, me encanta pasar el rato con ustedes, adiós Bella  
- Adiós Matt - se giro y yo ya iba a cerrar la puerta cuando la detuvo de nuevo él  
- Una cosa más, lo que te dije en el karaoke es cierto, digo por si lo olvidaste o pensaste que fue producto del alcohol o una alucinación, tu sabes, voy a hacer que me quieras, y que te enamores de mí a como yo me estoy enamorando de ti – sonrió como si dijera algo muy obvio  
– ahora sí, adiós Bella – beso mi mejilla e inmediatamente me sentí roja, vi como volvió a sonreír con suficiencia. Espere a que el ascensor cerrara y salí de mi letargo, cerré la puerta. Mi corazón latía rápidamente.

Me fui a mi cuarto antes de que a Jane se le ocurriera interrogarme. Estaba acostada intentando develar lo que sentía por Matt cuando mi celular sonó, por el identificador vi que era Edward

- Edward! Cómo estas?  
- Hola Bella, muy bien gracias y oigo que ya estas de mejor humor, eso es bueno  
- Si que lo es  
- Te llamaba para invitarte mañana al parque  
- Mañana? - me sentí rara y emocionada al mismo tiempo  
- Sí, voy saliendo de mi turno en el hospital y la verdad quiero verte, que te parece si vamos a Kerry Park mañana a medio día, yo llevo la comida, será como un pequño picnic, anda Bella, o te negaras otra vez? – lo ultimo fue una treta  
- Vale Edward, mañana a medio día – yo también quería verlo  
- Va, descanza Bella  
- Tu también Edward.

Y así es como Bella Swan termina saliendo con dos chicos al mismo tiempo, demonios.


	9. 8 Small Indiscretions

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**La canción es ****_Ruby Blue_**_** By Roisin Murphy & Matthew Herbert**_

* * *

_- Edward! Cómo estas?_

_- Hola Bella, muy gracias y oigo que ya estas de mejor humor, eso es bueno_

_- Si que lo es_

_- Te llamaba para invitarte mañana al parque_

_- Mañana? - me sentí rara y emocionada al mismo tiempo_

_- Sí, voy saliendo de mi turno en el hospital y la verdad quiero verte, que te parece si vamos a Kerry Park mañana a medio día, yo llevo la comida, será como un pequeño picnic, anda Bella, o te negaras otra vez? – lo ultimo fue una treta_

_- Vale Edward, mañana a medio día – yo también quería verlo_

_- Va, descansa Bella_

_- Tu también Edward._

_Y así es como Bella Swan termina saliendo con dos chicos al mismo tiempo, demonios._

Me levanté a las 8am, tenía tiempo suficiente para desayunar y arreglarme para encontrarme con Edward, pero antes…

- Ándale Maxi, sal de ahí, tengo que bañarte, vamos pequeño – sip, le estaba suplicando a mi perro, al parecer en cuanto vio que tomé sus cosas para baño salió huyendo y se metió debajo de la cama

- Ándale Maximus, te tengo que bañar! – le hable fuerte y ya salió arrastrándose

- Al menos cuando tengas hijas ya tendrás la practica de batallar con ellos para bañarlos – me dijo Jane que estaba en la puerta divertida por la escena

- Ja! Creo que eso será trabajo de su padre – comente distraídamente

- Así? Y quién será su padre? – ya no dije nada… pase a un lado y me dispuse a bañar al canino.

Una hora mas tarde ya estaba yo también bañada y en comedor desayunando con Jane

- Y esta semana no saldrás de viaje?

- No, tengo trabajo atrasado aquí, me apresuraré con eso; me da pena dejarte la empresa a ti sola

- Vamos Jane, no es nada, la empresa es de la familia así que es parte de mi responsabilidad, por cierto, estoy analizando la compra de un ferry para mover nosotros mismo el cargamente y no depende de otra empresa.

- Suena interesante, tendría que analizar la factibilidad

- Lo sé, déjame cuadrar todo bien y te paso el reporte y después lo comentamos con contabilidad y Matt

- De acuerdo. Saldrás hoy?

- Si – apenas murmuré, no le había dicho nada a Jane acerca de mis salidas con Edward

- Que bien, y con quién? De seguro Matt, es buen tipo – dijo en un tono bastante alegre

- No, saldré con Edward – balbucee con la comida en la boca, espero que no insistiera

- Que?! – pero claro, es Jane… - que saldrás con Edward? Pero que te pasa?

- Por favor Jane, solo salimos como amigos, estamos "reconociéndonos" ya nos somos los adolescentes de hace años.

- Claro que no! Ya eres toda una mujer que no se deja ver la cara, no sé que te pasa con Edward! Y aparte sales con Matt?! – me molesto, no me gustaba que cuestionaran mi vida

- Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, estoy saliendo con Edward en plan de amigos, no me estoy casando con él! Y tampoco estoy saliendo con Matt, solo somos AMIGOS! Y estoy en toda mi libertad de salir con mis amigos, si te parece bien y sino con la pena! – me levante molesta del comedor, no es como si estuviera jugando con los dos, solo éramos amigos, no estaba en planes de cita. Me encerré en mi habitación y a las 11am ya estaba saliendo para verme con Edward, después del pleito con Jane ya no tenía ganas de salir, pero ya había quedado con él.

Estaba llegando a la entrada principal de Kerry Park cuando escuche que alguien decía mi nombre, voltee y ahí estaba Edward, venía con unos vaqueros un poco desgastados y una playera gris que se le adhería bastante bien a su cuerpo, no cabía duda que los años no hicieron mas que ponerlo mas guapo.

- Hola Edward, cómo estás?

- Hola Bella, estoy bastante bien, y tu? – mi nombre en su voz sonaba como una caricia, como si lo dijera con delicadeza, calma Bella! no seas tonta.

- Bien, veo que vienes con todo – reí, en sus brazos traía una pequeña cesta

- He traído lo indispensable, vamos.

A los pocos minutos llegamos al parque, durante el camino charlamos de música y películas

- Vaya que has cambiado Bella

- Por qué lo dices? La gente suele cambiar

- Lo sé, es solo que yo sigo conservando mis gustos de música clásica y tú… te gusta más tipo de música

- Bueno, durante bastante tiempo evite escuchar música clásica porque... me traía recuerdos, así que empecé a escuchar nuevos ritmos – vi como Edward endureció su mandíbula ante mi comentario. Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que encontramos una mesita en el parque donde podríamos almorzar.

- Y dime, como va eso de ser Médico – le pregunte para aligerar el ambiente, me sentía un poco nerviosa, pero creo que es obvio cuando estas en un picnic con un ex novio.

- Muy bien, la verdad es que es cansado pero tengo mis recompensas cuando puedo ayudar a los pacientes

- Tu padre se ha de sentir muy orgulloso, has seguido sus pasos

- Si, supongo, es duro, sabes? Todos esperan que seas bueno, excelente, después de todo eres un Cullen, hijo de Carlisle, un gran cirujano de renombre – pude ver en su rostro como le afectaba tener esa presión del apellido

- Ya, pero lo harás bien, lo sé – Edward fue el peor novio, pero siempre fue entregado en sus estudios, así que no tuve ninguna duda al decirle con sinceridad que creía que sería bueno

- Gracias… y bueno, mejor háblame de ti, que paso con lo de estudiar Literatura?

- mmm pues… Italia es un ambiente diferente, en cuanto llegue me adentre un poco en el mundo de los negocios, como distracción, y termino por envolverme ese mundo, me gusta, sigo leyendo, montones. Me gusta tener el control, como lo hago en mi trabajo

- Me alegro, has cambiado, ya no eres la misma Bella

- Bueno, supongo yo que todos cambiamos, no somos adolescentes, de alguna manera maduramos, no crees?

- Claro maduramos, no cometemos los mismos errores del pasado – cuando dijo esto lo mire directamente a los ojos y enseguida baje la mirada, claro que sabía a que se refería.

- Y que trajiste para almorzar? – hurgue en la canasta que había traído para cambiar el tema

El resto del día fue agradable, me reí mucho, si algo supo Edward siempre fue hacerme reír, note grande cambios en el, ya no tenía esa actitud de ególatra casanova, ahora era mas bien modesto y hasta el momento se mostraba un poco tímido conmigo, como andando sobre hielo frágil conmigo, y la verdad, lo agradecía. Cuando vimos que se hacía mas tarde decidimos retirarnos, estábamos recogiendo la basura del parque que generamos cuando mi celular sonó, no pude evitar ponerme un poco nerviosa cuando vi el identificador.

- Hola – procuré alejarme un poco de donde estaba Edward, y no decir su nombre en voz alta, no es que me escondiera, pero sabiendo los antecedentes que tenía con ambos hombres era preferible no mezclarlos.

- Hola Isabella

- Odio que me digas Isabella, que sorpresa que me llames Emilio, puedo ayudarte en algo? – dije un poco irritada

- Jaja no te enojes preciosa, solo llamaba para invitarte a ir por una copa, platicar… tu sabes, recordar viejos tiempos, que te parece? Paso por ti en 2 horas?

- Agradezco mucho la invitación Emilio, pero tendré que declinar, me encuentro indispuesta por el momento – lo último lo dije mirando hacia Edward quien esperaba recargado en su auto, pude notar como juntaba sus cejas y me miraba fijamente, sin duda signo de curiosidad, algunas cosas nunca cambian…

- Supongo yo que estas con alguien entonces, porque me he pasado por tu departamento y Jane me ha dicho que saliste desde temprano, y ya que no te gustan las compras… debes estar con alguien para tomarte tanto tiempo

- Vaya, que vigilada me tienes – suspire tomándome una pausa y diciendo un poco mas bajo – mira Emilio, lo que hubo entre nosotros ya quedo en el pasado, si quieres mi amistad la tendrás, pero no mas de eso

- Claro, bueno, no te entretengo más, pero quiero que recuerdes lo insistente que soy Bella. Adiós

Guarde mi celular y suspire, me tomé un segundo para recomponerme y me dirigí a Edward

- Todo bien? – me pregunto

- Claro, todo bien. Me la he pasado muy bien contigo Edward, gracias por el día

- No tienes que agradecer, al contrario, yo te doy las gracias por aceptar pasar la tarde conmigo, sé que no estoy en el top de la gente que te agrada pero quiero hacer el intento de que empecemos de nuevo y… – La manera en que me miro mientras me decía todo eso me incomodo un poco, así que procuré salirme del tema

- Claro! Bueno es tarde y tengo que irme a casa, Jane esta ahí y quiero pasar tiempo con ella antes de que se vaya de viaje de nuevo, nos vemos Edward

- Espera, te llevo

- No hace falta, he dejado mi auto enfrente

- Bueno, te acompaño, vamos

- No es como si me fuera a perder Edward

- Lo sé, pero soy un caballero y debo de escoltar a la dama hasta su carruaje - Ya no dije más y emprendí el camino hacia mi carro, en cuanto me subí y me puse el cinturón me despedí con un corto adiós y me fui de ahí.

Durante todo el camino pensé en la tarde que había pasado con Edward y lo agradable que fue, no pude evitar en momentos recordar cosas del pasado, ame mucho a Edward y el sentimiento de engaño no era algo que podía olvidar fácilmente pero tampoco me iba a obsesionar con eso. Llegue al departamento y al querer abrir escuche grandes risas, me extraño, no sabía que Jane fuera a tener visitas, abrí y entre a la sala y me topé con Jane y Matt sentados en el comedor rodeados de papeles y una botella de whisky.

- Vaya, han hecho fiesta y no me han invitado – dije en tono burlón, no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi a Jane con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas y a Matt por el mismo camino

- Por favor Bella, te hubiésemos invitado pero te has ido en un cita con el patán que te engaño hace años – me quede congelada y enseguida voltee a mirar a Matt, el solo se giro hacia la mesa y empezó a recoger y ordenar los papeles

- Bien Jane! Creo que eso ha sido todo por hoy, hemos adelantado bastante así que no veo necesario continuar, además, las copas ya se nos subieron

- Oh vamos Matt, mira la botella! Aún tiene más, hay que terminarla – Jane estaba mas que pasada de copas, yo me sentía mal por el comentario de Jane

- Matt, no es lo que Jane acaba de decir ella

- No hay problema Bella – me dijo acercándose a mi y en un tono mas bajo agrego sonriendo – además, creo que Jane esta borracha, no le armes pleito por el comentario, no pasa nada

- Pero Matt, ayer tu

- Bella, somos amigos, nada mas – Se giró y fue con Jane – Bueno Jane, yo me retiro, mañana nos vemos en la oficina y platicamos tranquilamente de todo el papeleo

- Claro Matt, eres un gran amigo, lastima que no te quedas, pero te veré mañana – ambos se dieron un beso en la mejilla

- Adiós Bella, que pases buena noche – se despidió igual que con Jane y se fue, yo me quede mirando a Jane quien rehuí de mi mirada, no dije nada hasta que no escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrarse

- Eso ha sido bajo Jane, el comentario esta fuera de lugar y no sé quien te crees para empezar a juzgar mis acciones, si salgo con Edward o no es cosa mía y no tiene nada que ver con Matt, soy una mujer totalmente libre que puede decidir con quien salir en el plan que se me antoje, así que te agradeceré que dejes de criticar mi vida – le grité y me encerré en mi habitación, me metí a la ducha para relajarme, no sé que le pasaba a Jane, es mi prima, mi amiga, pero actúa como si fuera todo lo contrario.

Esa noche me dormí triste y con un poco de vergüenza, que pensaría Matt, que estaba jugando con él? Que soy estúpida para salir con el hombre que me engaño?, tenía que hablar con él y explicarle, no quería que se llevara una mala impresión de mí. Mañana almorzaré con él para hablar de la situación. Con eso en mente me quedé profundamente dormida.

Me desperté temprano, me sorprendí al notar que Jane ya no estaba, la conozco y lo más seguro era que estuviese avergonzada y se fuera temprano a la oficina. Me apresuré e hice lo mismo.

Tuve una mañana un poco ajetreada, pero a la hora de la comida no dude en pedirle a mi secretaria que llamara a la oficina de Matt

- Lo siento Licenciada, pero me dicen que el Licenciado se ha ido a comer con la Licenciada Vulturi

- Gracias – me molesté un poco, no tenían suficiente con haberse visto y hasta emborrachado ayer?! El hambre se me quito y preferí distraerme con el trabajo.

* * *

**Después de varias semanas, ya regresé, ahi va mi excusa:**

**Desde la pasada actualización me sumergí estudiando para mi exámen de titulación, por fin lo presente a finales de agosto y gracias a Dios lo pasé! después de eso me tuve que concentrar en escribir mi discurso de graduación y en lo de la fiesta y ese relajo. He regresado ya que terminé todo eso, ahora solo hago trámites para ser oficialmente Licenciada en Informática. **

**No es justificación suficiente, pero de verdad que de la felicidad y el estrés me fue imposible terminar este capitulo hasta hoy, aprovecharé la inspirción y escribiré el siguiente. El capitulo puede no verse interesante pero es importante resaltar como se van relacionando los personajes. Mil disculpas y nos leeremos ya mas pronto.**


	10. 9 Fix You

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía.**

**La canción es ****_Fix You by Coldplay_**

* * *

Días después Jane se disculpó por el comentario que hizo delante de Matt y quedamos en buenos términos, yo debía reconocer su estado y ella su imprudencia.

A una semana de lo sucedido, no había visto para nada a Matt, ya era viernes y sin quererlo lo extrañaba. El sábado temprano estaba alistándome para sacar a caminar a Maxi cuando al abrir la puerta me encontré con Matt recardo frente a la puerta.

- Matt – dije en apenas un susurro, Maxi enseguida corrió hacía él quien vestía deportivamente pero tenía unas grandes ojeras

- Bella, buen día, veo que he llegado justo a tiempo

- Buen día, porque no habías tocado el timbre, llevas mucho esperando?

- Me topé con Jane en el ascensor, y me comentó que apenas te arreglabas así que decidí esperarte, nos vamos? Maxi parece un poco inquieto

- Claro… parece que no has dormido bien

- Algo, he tenido muchas cosas en mente y no he podido dormir como es debido, pero un poco de ejercicio oxigenará mi cuerpo y podré descansar

- Matt, yo he querido hablar contigo, sé que el comentario de Jane hace unos días..

- No hay nada que decir Bella, conozco la situación, quizás aún sientes algo por Edward, quizás estas confundida, no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que el dejo un desastre en ti, y Bella, yo soy el tipo de hombre que limpia ese desastre, soy el tipo que pone todo en su lugar, y eso quiero hacer contigo, sin embargo, no puedo hacerlo si estas confundida. Había decidido esperar a que aclares tus ideas tu sola pero he estado pensando y será mejor que te ayude, quizás te confundas mas pero tendrás un panorama más amplio de lo que yo te puedo ofrecer y definitivamente no es un romance adolescente, te ofrezco un romance real, con besos y abrazos, regalos y peleas y muy buenas reconciliaciones – desde que Matt empezó su pequeño discurso no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero a este nivel juro que ya era un tomate, esa mirada sugerente cuando hablo de reconciliaciones no ayudo y no tuve más que esquivar su mirada – no te voy a bajar la luna ni las estrellas, eso es irreal, te daré mi atención, mi fidelidad, mi respeto, te daré sonrisas y sé que en algún punto lágrimas, pero lagrimas que me encargaré de limpiar, no huiré ante los problemas ni buscaré salidas fáciles. – caminábamos por inercia, su rostro denotaba tranquilidad, pero hablaba con la fluidez de como si hablará del clima, debía ser la seguridad de sus palabras lo que lo había lucir tan tranquilo, de repente se detuvo y giró su cuerpo hacía mí, tomo mi rostro y continuo – Ese soy yo Bella, así soy, y son tan obstinado, y he sufrido tanto como cualquiera, me valoro y sé que es lo que siento y de lo que soy capaz y Bella, te merezco, te mereces todo lo que yo puedo darte y desde ahorita te hago saber que voy a luchar por ti, quizás no estas enamorada de mí, solo sientas un cariño grande pero te juro por esto que siento que es lo más sagrado que tengo, que te enamoraras de mí, que me amaras con locura y no querrás separarte nunca de mí. Sé que todo este rollo suena más a una petición de matrimonio – me congelé en el momento, me puse tensa y él lo notó – no te espantes, no lo es, será tu quien me pida matrimonio, así de seguro estoy – Terminó su monologo con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto, era como si toda su vida hubiese sido feliz, como si no conociera los sentimiento negativos, yo seguía pasmada por todo lo que me dijo, y el aprovecho ese momento para besarme, yo no sabía si responder o no, fu un beso corto e inocente que no duró mucho y se alejó.

- Bueno, hay que apurarnos que hemos salido a ejercitarnos, o no Maxi?

- Si – fue todo lo que pude decir, el resto del paseo él se la paso parloteando sobre árboles y necesidades caninas y como la contaminación afectaba todo esto.

Todo lo dicho por Matt me dejó pensando, bastaba con tratarlo poco para darse cuenta que él era diferente, no era como los demás, era sencillo, amable, trabajaba lo suficiente, nunca de más, decía que eso era malo para la salud y para el mismo trabajo, era atento, siempre estaba al pendiente de las necesidades de Jane y mías, incluso de gente de la oficina, tenía días que aparte de llegar con un café para mí llegaba con un vaso humeante de leche para la recepcionista quien estaba de 4 semanas de embarazada. El siempre reía, parecía que nunca estaba triste, pero yo lo conocía, sabía cuándo fingía una sonrisa en su tristeza. Él tenía razón, amarlo a él sería real, sería sano, sería bueno, lo quiero mucho, pero solo el tiempo dirá si llegue a enamorarme de él, aunque sonó tan seguro de sí mismo cuando dijo que me lograría enamorar, y de verdad lo deseaba, deseaba enamorarme de él… su beso aunque fue inocente se sintió bien, se sintió normal, real, no es como en las películas en las que el pie se alzaba involuntariamente, fue cálido, tierno y por esos segundo pude sentir su amor.

- Parece que va a llover, será mejor que entremos. Bella… Bella! – deje mis cavilaciones

- Que? - enfoque mi vista en él, estaba parado delante de mí, a qué hora dejamos de caminar?

- Ya llegamos al edificio – volteé a ver a todos lados, no me di cuenta de a qué hora habíamos dado la vuelta

- Vaya, ha sido rápido – le dije mientras subíamos

- Sí ese efecto tengo, conmigo el tiempo pasa de volada, por eso cuando seamos viejitos juntos ni siquiera lo habremos notado – no pude evitar reírme de su comentario, su sonrisa acentuó más sus ojeras y no me di cuenta hasta que vi mi propia mano en su rostro tocando las bolsitas debajo de sus ojos, presione como queriendo eliminarlas, el cerró los ojos y su expresión fue de absoluta tranquilidad.

- Gracias por todo Matt, yo también espero poder enamorarme de ti, debes ir a descansar. – dije en un susurro y en cuanto se abrió el ascensor salí de él hacia mi departamento.

Cuando entre al departamento, agradecí que Jane no hubiese llegado aún, caminé hacia el ventanal y me perdí entre las nueves grises. Será que aún estaba enamorada de Edward? Tuvimos un pasado, que fue malo sí, pero no era maduro seguir guardándole rencor por algo que ya paso, y pese a que ya han pasado algunos años no puedo evitar seguir sintiendo algo cuando veo a Edward o escucho su nombre; sigue teniendo esa sonrisa ladeada que provoca que mis piernas se doblen, su cabello sigue igual de rebelde y las ganas de pasar mis dedos por él no han desaparecido, son tantas cosas que siguen ahí y no sé qué significan, quizás solo es la nostalgia, el recuerdo lo que me hace sentir todas esas cosas, pero no podía amar, no podía confiar, sin querer me había convertido en alguien desconfiada, no un ser frío, pero si insegura…

Matt entro a su departamento, feliz por el avance con Bella, había sido claro con ella y eso representaba un gran avance, ahora tenía que dar otro paso y era enamorarla, pero la quería enamorar por ser quien es, no se pondría en plan meloso y detallista, no creía tanto en eso, era un romántico pero a su manera, y la única que conocía era con la música. No era de cenas a la luz de las velas, era más bien de velas en la noche y una guitarra. Se quitó los tenis y se tiró en su sofá, tomo el control de su reproductor y presiono play y Fix You de Coldplay sonó, enseguida sus pensamientos fueron de Bella.

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse _

Esa chica a la que él hacia noches había descubierto amar con locura, nunca pensó llegar a amar a alguien tan rápido, pero no lo pudo evitar, ahí estaba, sintiendo todo ese amor por Bella, en tan poco tiempo se metió en su cabeza y empezaba a sentir que no podría respirar si en el futuro ella no le perteneciere. Así de cursi era por ella.

_Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

Sabía que de alguna manera Bella estaba herida, desconfiaba, pero quería arreglarla, quería hacerle ver que podía confiar y que no pasaría nada malo, al contrario, él era del tipo que arregla cosas, se sintió un poco tonto cuando le dijo eso pero no encontró otra forma de expresarlo, ella estaba rota y el la repararía.

_And I will try to fix you…_

Claro que lo intentaría, y lo lograría.

* * *

**Una enorme disculpa por la ausencia, pero el trabajo me tiene a full, no dejo de pensar en la historia, en mi mente ya casi la acabé solo me falta pasarla a la compu xD**

**Saludos!**


End file.
